A Special Christmas
by CuteANDSexxxy17
Summary: Taylor McKessie finds a Christmas suprise that will rock her world, so when the one 'Percious' gift is dropped off at her front door. You'd think that would be it... Until the dangerously, sexy man, named Troy Bolton cames along. A Traylor story!
1. A Special Trailer, New Story!

Taylor finally got her life back, more or less. Newly divorced, bought two puppies, got a house and spending the holidays alone. What more can a woman ask for? But this Christmas, there might be more than what meets the eye, it seems a secret Santa decided her gift will be delivered with something extra.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Troy Bolton was looking to start over, make a new life of just him. But in order to do that he needs to clear his name, thanks to a low-down woman he once thought he loved, what a joke. He needs to find someone she was close to so he can get the truth out. But with this bizarre weather, Troy finds himself at the mercy of a sexy, talent woman of his enemy

So this Christmas, these two have to help each other in order to survive this crazy weather. Even if it means helping out each other more than they both want or is it?..

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*

Prologue:

"Oh my lord". Taylor whispered under her breathe. She knew when she just looked in a pair off steel, blue eyes, colder than anything she ever seen on his handsome face.

"Taylor McKessie!" Troy shouted through the door, staring at her through the front door glass. "Open this door, or I'll break it down!" Pounding his fist hard, now that she more in his view.

Troy pushed his way into the warm, cozy home of Taylor's. Troy looked around, expecting to see something, stalking the floor like a sexy, dangerous predator.

"I don't what your doing in my home, Troy Bolton". Taylor said, strong and calm as she can. "But you have about two seconds to say your piece before I throw you out of here-"

"Where is your sister?" Troy said interruting her, getting closer to the extremely beautiful woman

"Who?" Taylor saying with confusion and annoyance, "Nattie? She's not here, as matter of fact, I haven't seen or heard from her in months" "What do you want with her?"

"Don't play games, Mckessie" Troy said, getting just two inches from her face, "She is in big trouble, and I'm not leaving here until I put her sneaky ass, behind bars for what she did to me!"

They stared at each, ready to either attack or something they both have no business doing....

TBC...

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
AN: Hey people thanks for reading my first fan fiction ever! Please review and give me feedback!  
LOVE YA! XOXOX :) 


	2. Taylor's White Christmas Night

"May your days be merry and bright And may all your Christmases be white" The soft music of Babyface, plays throughout the warm house of Taylor Mckessie, dropping the Baylor.

"Fat chance buddy" Taylor signed. She planned this holiday out very carefully. Now a year divorced to the cheating man she loved since high school, though at the time they became friends it was all thanks to her ex-boyfriend but still close friend Chad Danforth. Zeke and Taylor found themselves the only pair who were still close to everyone, but even closer to each other.

Zeke was sweet, respectful, handsome, and successful in and out the kitchen. Zeke and Taylor spent three years out of high school as friends. But once they got out of college and started working into their careers, they couldn't be separated.

Taylor was more than happy to marry her first real love, you know the weak at the knees, upset stomach, have your babies stuff. Yeah, she was only living to be with the man she loved with all her heart..

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write" "No thanks, I done with dreaming."Taylor said, heading to her kitchen. "Not this Christmas". Taylor struggled out of her depressing memories and when to look around HER brand new kitchen. With modern, steel sink, refrigerator, and stove. Matched with dark red wood, Taylor couldn't be prouder.

"New memories, no drama, and no crazy men or females." Taylor said out loud. Taylor got her new passion of working children, even though Taylor didn't need the money, she loved working with kids, and anything art. Taylor discovered her love for two things due to need to focus on things that inspired her, made her feel loved. She got a lot of money through her settlement with Zeke. They ended things badly, but the divorce process went okay... If you call it that.

"Hmm... All I need now is my hot coco, warm fire already going in the living room, and my two babies: Buster and Carey." Taylor saying smiling happily while her two yorkies, playing around by the gated fireplace, Taylor planned to do some illustrations for the children books she gets from her clients during the many breaks between her work at schools.

Taylor likes to work for home... Nowadays. Taylor does teacher, well, coaching more like it, in Taylor's term, she volunteers with the day care in town. She is well loved with her community, but she found it's better at home then getting the stares from the town, everyone in her hometown of Albuquerque knows what happen, or think they do...

"Okay, I feel like this part needs... flowers, flags, and fans. All the F's you can have.." Taylor laughed. She need to get this deadline out, from the freak weather she's having, SNOW STORM?!! Who would have thought.

"Hope the power doesn't--".. "BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG!" Was the loudest noise coming from her front door, "What the Buck?!" Taylor got more than scared, and the dogs were no help, making more noise barking to wake the dead.

"Hush!!" "SIT!" Taylor commanded, she crept to her hallways, and leaned to the left to grab her metal bat she kept since middle school, good thing too.

Taylor looked to through the glass windows on the door, to see if anyone was out there, her porch light was out, but the garage light shines the dimly.

"Hmm.. That was weird" Taylor was still shaken up but head back to her living room. Busta and Care-bear as she like to call her puppies, were growling and sracthing at the front door, Taylor went to shoo them away when she faint her whimpering.

"Now what is.." Taylor lighting open the door, and saw something that made her heart stop...

"Oh my good lord, what are you doing here?" Taylor immediately grabbed the bassinet, she slammed the door and ran to the sitting room.

"Oh my goodness", Taylor couldn't believe a baby was here. Taylor lightly lift the little angel, and was shocked to see the most beautiful blue and hazel eyes, but a loud cry zapped her back to reality.

The baby was cold, Taylor cuddle her in her arms securely, holding her with all the care she had in her heart.

"Who are you precious?" Taylor whispered against the baby's head that was covered with a wool yellow hat.

After a few minutes of warm the baby, she moved the baby and the bassinet to the living room where it was warm.  
Her puppies got jealous, of Taylor cuddling to the little stranger.

Now that Taylor got focused, she was still scared thinking about who exactly would leave the baby at her new home. The next house was more than a mile down the hill. Someone might have kidnapped this baby, or was waiting for a time to invade her home, or--

"Okay girl, calm down" Taylor said to herself, she was still holding the baby, afraid to put the little baby down. She looked through her windows but only saw more snow falling and trees.

Taylor called the police, but the woman told her the roads are all backed up, accident and such left the station with no officer.

"We may be able to have the deputy sheriff to come out in the morning" The operator lady said to Taylor.

"Okay. I will be waiting her", Taylor said, she was a little happy about it, she hasn't had a little baby here in over a year. Her brother, Liam and her sister-in-law/best friend Gabriella for more than three years are out spending the holidays with Gabby's side of the family this year. Their little boy, Jake Michitell McKessie, who is now two, Liam and Gabby, should be now be landing in California to see Gabby's grandmother & grandfather.

"Okay baby" Taylor said laying the baby down on the couch. "Let's see who exactly you are.." Taylor looked at the baby checking for bruises, birthmarks, or anything out the ordinary,

"Are you a girl or boy?" Taylor grabbed the diapers and baby wipes, Taylor gently undress the baby and saw she was changing a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh so your a precious baby girl" Taylor gushed. She always wanted children of her own, one of the many issues of her marriage.

"You are so beautiful", Taylor cooed, "Are you hungry, Precious?" Taylor picked up the baby and searched through the bassinet and found a little yellow note.

"Only for you.." Taylor read out loud, "Who would do something like this?" Taylor thought with all her might but couldn't get why or who in their right mind would do this. Taylor grabbed all the baby formula, bottles, and all the other baby things stuffed down in the bassinet.

"Well I will take care of you for now, Precious." Taylor rocked the baby lightly, getting all the baby bottles done, and putting some of the items in the kitchen.

"Here, Precious." Taylor laid the baby down back on the pretty yellow ducky bassinet, sitting on top of the kitchen table. "I'm going to get your dinner ready, and we will talk girl talk, hmm..?" Taylor jokingly talked with the little girl.

After making more baby talk, getting the baby bottles ready and feeding her puppies for the last time, late this night. She sat down in her living room, on the side of the warm fireplace, in the old rocking chair she inherited from her grandmother, Rossette.

The puppies now sleeping on the couch, in their favorite cofty spots. Taylor took in the little girl's beauty.

"You are so beautiful, Precious." She whispered to the angel. The baby was so adorable. From her smooth carmel skin, and without the hat, the little girl has all the beautiful colors of brown, it was almost unreal how beautiful the hair was. But the face is what stops you, she had long, full lashes, petit baby nose, cupid red lips, and full baby cheeks, you could kiss all day.

"You are a dream.." "Someone will is missing a precious little baby, and crying the heart out over the lost of you, Pericous." Taylor said, still feeding the baby girl, whom seemed so safe in her arms, like she was all the mother the little girl needed.

"I feel my heart is already yours, Precious" Taylor said, moving the empty bottle to the side of the table.

Taylor couldn't help but feel she was in way over her head, and that whatever Christmas she planned to have, or any Christmas after this, it will never be the same agian.

"But I can't help but love you.. As crazy as I am, I will take the best possible care I can for you, Precious" Taylor gentle told the little girl while still rocking her to sleep. Taylor kissed her on the head lightly, she looked out the large window, looking as the snow fall and feeling the warmth of the baby, fireplace, and soft music.

"I never thought I would have this sort of white Christmas." Taylor thought out loud, "I never want this night to end"

TBC...

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~

AN: Well people, what do you think? I like to start off with introduction but also some twist first. It's always fun to do that! LOL!!

Next chapter will be Troy, maybe a little Taylor too... I don't know but I need some review power so PLEASE REVIEW!!! XOXOXOXOXO :)


	3. Nice To Meet You

It was the middle of the night at Taylor's three- story home, when Taylor awoke by the sound of the baby crying. Taylor it took her a minute to get her bearing and start making the baby formula.

She went out to the living room starting a fire and sat in the rocking chair with the baby. Taylor calmed the baby while she starting to fuss a little, but once she starting humming softly to the baby girl, she knew you couldn't ever forget this moment and this sweet girl.

Precious, as Taylor liked to call her now. Finished her bottle and stretched her little arms out, blinking those beautiful blue and hazel, sleepy eyes up at Taylor.

"You're so precious". Taylor said to the baby girl. Taylor looked over the note again, obviously someone trust her with the baby, but what she couldn't understand is who would do something so desperate, and crazy? The baby was absolutely perfect. Now more than ever she want to talk with Gabby and Liam.

"But it's just you and me, huh, Precious?" Taylor said sweetly. The baby girl cooed to her, reaching her little hands out to Taylor fingers.

Later in the afternoon, the weather doing much better than last night.

Taylor got dressed to head out, in her dark purple turtleneck sweater, hanging low down the neck, show a the tops of the larger breast. With her Black fitted jeans, and black snow boots. She grabbed her gloves and jacket.

She left out to the back of the house towards the Shed, since Precious was down for her nap. Taylor got to thinking about looking for some things for the baby, the Shed room had been a painful place to go for Taylor, when she was married to Zeke, they had lost two babies, but they kept the baby tub, blankets, pillows, clothes and other important gifts she and Zeke received and bought for their future children.

But when the second baby was lost, due to high stress, Taylor body reacted badly. The doctor told her that she had low chances of carrying the baby full term. So after fighting, crying, fussing, and torturing herself and her marriage. Taylor had to move all the items to a Shed. "Well now I can put some of this to good use." Taylor said to Busta, who followed her out. Taylor was surprised how she felt, she wasn't hurting or crying. She was happy to do it actually. This made her feel like a real mother.

"It's too cold to get everything. I'll come back later on, come on, Busta" Taylor said, after the second trip, she dropped everything in the living room, she was checking on the baby, who was still napping beautifully. When Busta and Carrie, who was on the couch, started growling, they both jumped up and headed toward the front door, but she put them in the sitting room. Just as she was heading to door when--

"BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" The front door raddled. Taylor was shocked someone would be out on the roads with this kind of storm.

"Who is it?" Taylor yelled through the door. She moved to the door to see through the glass and--

Taylor nearly gasped when she saw the man at her door. A very big, sexy man, 6 ft 3, dark brown hair, handsome flushed face, long thick arms, folded firmly over his chest.

Right now he was livid, from the looks of his face. He looked damp from the melting snowflakes, and was wearing a Black suede coat, good, tight looking jeans, and boots covered in snow. He was posted at the door, looking violent and ready for a war right now.

Troy Bolton, the high school heart-breaker, the successful music/sports business man.

"Oh my lord". Taylor whispered under her breathe. She knew when she just looked in a pair off steel, blue eyes, colder than anything she ever seen on his handsome face.

Nervously, she licked her lips, she never came to this kind of wrath from a man, his jaw was set, and eyes unforgivable, power, rage, and determination radiating from him.

"Taylor McKessie!" Troy shouted through the door, staring at her through the front door glass. "Open this door, or I'll break it down!" Pounding his fist hard, now that she more in his view.

"Heaven help me" Taylor said under her breathe as she opened the door.

Troy pushed his way into the warm, cozy home of Taylor's without any permission. Troy looked around, expecting to see something, stalking the floor like a sexy, dangerous predator.

"Where is she?" Troy demanded.

Who?" Taylor saying with confusion and annoyance marrying her face.

"Your sister!"

"Naddie?" Taylor asked, she remember that her older sister, but very much younger in the mind, sister having once been her sister's lover, only for a little while, or so Natalie, nickname Naddie, confided to Taylor. Their short affair ended had been heartbroken, but then again, she had been over more than a dozen times, she always falls for wrong men.

"Natalie?" Troy frowned when he heard her response.

"What do you want with her?" "I thought you broke up-"

"There is nothing to break," Troy stated swiftly. "But it appears she and I have a lot to talk about".

"Is that right?" Where in the hell was he looking here, in this storm?

"She isn't here, eh?" Troy said doubting her and blazing gaze slid around the house, looking to find Naddie, like she was hiding out from him.

"No, she's not here, as matter of fact, I haven't seen or heard from her in months" Taylor snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Close relationship".

It is- not that's its any of your business," she said get madder at his condescending tone.

"Now, is there something else you wanted?"

Troy eyes blazed back suspiciously. "Just to find your sister. She seems to have disappeared"

"No, she hasn't. She's just...well, she takes mini vacations out every now and again."

"Mini-vacations?!" Troy had to laugh, though it was hollow and the concerns of his mouth barley moved.

"That's right, I bet it's more this time." Troy said fawningly.

"I doubt it."

Then where is she?" His nostrils flared slightly. "Where does she go on these- what do you call the 'mini-vactions'?"

"Look, I don't known where is she is. Not that's it's any of your business" Troy snorted. "It's my business alright."

"Naddie, sometimes goes out of state, or beaches-"

"Or out the country, if she's smart" Troy said, wiping his big hand over his face as if he was tried. "If you want to know the truth, I don't give a damn about Natalie"

"But you want to find her?" Taylor said smartly. "HAVE to is more like it." Troy's eyes thundered "Her sneaky ass could rot in hell for all I care".

That was it for Taylor, she didn't need his insults form him, or any man for that matter. "I don't what your doing in my home, Troy Bolton". Taylor said, strong and calm as she can. "But you have about two seconds to say your ass out of here before I-"

""Don't play games, Mckessie" Troy said, getting just two inches from her face, "She is in big trouble, and I'm not leaving here until I get some answers."

"I don't have any-" Precious coughed softly and Troy Bolton's head snapped around. Without a word he crossed to the living room, tracking snow and stared down at the baby as if he were looking at Jesus.

"Yours?" He asked, but his voice skeptical.

Taylor shook her head automatically. There was no reason to lie, though she felt maternal protective over the baby girl. "I- I found her."

"What?" Troy touched Percious' head with one finger. The caress was so tender, his expression was awestruck, that Taylor felt the heat of unshared tears behind her eyes at the moment. "Found her? Where?"

"On the front porch. Last night." Troy looked up, intense, blue graze. "Someone left her?"

"Yes, I guess" Taylor said softly.

"Who?" Troy said, glancing between the baby and Taylor.

"I don't know" Taylor notice to looking almost search in his mind for a response. Then he shot his head up at Taylor. What he said next shocked her.

"Natalie" Troy scowled and picked up the basket, "Figures."

"You think my sister brought a baby here?" Taylor laughed at the crazed notion. "Not just any baby," he said, his expression turning dark. "Her baby. And mines."

"Wh-what?" Taylor gasped loudly. "You heard, McKessie" Troy said seriously. But Taylor never seen a man so determined as Troy was right now. A muscle worked in his jaw and when he looked up again, the glare he shot Taylor could have melted steel.

"Listen here, Bolton. I don't know what you're talking about, what you're saying. I-you-we don't know any idea if Naddie did something this crazy." Taylor said all in one breathe, she could even wrap her mind around anything he was saying. Nattie baby's and Troy?! No-no-

"Sure we do, McKessie" "Naddie's never been pregnant, Bolton." Taylor said firmly.

"Give me a break." Troy said flatly.

"Really. I know my sister and I'm sure..." Taylor words faded. What did she really know about Naddie recently, hell over these past months. The last time she spoke face to face with her wild sister, it was right after Taylor was putting the down payments on her new home. But she remember how the conversation between Naddie getting her life together, and stop sleeping with any man, well boys more like in Taylor's terms.

"You're sure of what?" Troy spat still holding the sleeping baby in the bassinet.  
"She would have told me about the baby- her baby." But then it hit Taylor, would she have? Naddie knew how much Taylor wanted a child, how heartbroken she had been after each miscarriage... was it true?

'Only for you'. Sweet god, almighty, was the note in Naddie loopy handwriting? Taylor knees gave way and she had to lean her hip a little on the couch.

As if Troy read her mind, he nodded grimly and tighten his hold on the bassinet.

NO! "Wait a damned minute-" But Troy was already tucking the wicker holder under his strong arm. Taylor was frantic. He intended to take Precious away. Oh Goodness, he couldn't. Not now, not after Taylor already lost her heart to the little girl with soft curly brown hair.

"Troy Bolton, you can't do this" Taylor said, run up to catch his in the hallway. "You take just barge in my home demanded things and taking this baby out of my care-"

"I'm her father" Troy said, passionately. "But you don't know that for sure. In fact, I don't know anything about you or the baby or-" Oh, no. In just this short time she had come to care greatly for the baby as her own baby girl. She couldn't just let him walk out her home with the beautiful baby forever. It's not going to happen.

"You can't leave here with that precious baby". Taylor said in front of Troy blocking the door. Taylor was a few inches from his face, she could feel the heat radiating form him on to her.

Troy's face turn to complete stone. He was without any mercy or remorse. He sidestepped a little, bushing her body, and reached for the knob of the door.

"Watch me."

TBC...

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~

AN: Thank you to all the wonder people:kuropie, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, and Babys2245 who submitted reviews, I really appreciate the love :) I hope you all like the story. I felt I had to stop here, I am still writing more. I want the next chapter to be explosive. So get ready!! AND PLEASE PLEASE review I love the feedback, just let me know what you guys think, it may help me with some fresh ideas of what I want to make of the story. So let me know what you think!! Thank you all agian! Can't wait for the reactions... XOXOXO 


	4. Troy's Dilemma

"No, Bolton. You're not going anywhere with baby." Taylor stated, she threw her weight to the door, and with a free had she latched the lock at the top of the door. She became desperate and tried to get him to keep the baby there with her. "How do you know she's yours?"

"She's mines alright. Ask your sister." Taylor glared at him and felt the fire of his gaze, the raw masculine intensity of this giant of a male, but she wasn't going to back down. Not to anyone. He seemed hell bent that Naddiewas really Percious' mother, but it couldn't be... or was it? Was it even possible? Who else would know that she desperately wanted a baby, that she would care for an infant as if it were her own, that in her heart of hearts, she would love the child forever? "Now why don't you back up a moment, okay? Your trying to convince me that you and Naddie- who, as I heard it, only dated you a short while- that you had a baby together."

"Looks like it." His dark eyebrows slammed together and his jaw was hard as granite. But Taylor wasn't going to let me bully her.

"Why didn't I hear anything about it?" she demanded.

"Why didn't I" "What?" She was having trouble keeping up with all the twists and turn in the conversation.

"You know your sister. Figure it out. Just like her to try and hide the kid here." He started to pull but Taylor again pressed back harder and keeping the door closed. Troy was losing his patiences and Taylor was a woman on a mission. "Get out of the way."

"No! You just stop right there. I don't know that this baby has _ANY_ connection to Naddie"

"Sure."

"I am sure," she said, her anger elevating with her voice now. "This child"- she jabbed at the bassinet swinging from his strong right arm with her finger- "was left on my doorstep in the middle of a storm and then you... you- how did you get here?"

"It was tricky. I have a four-wheel drive", he said. "And a lot of sheer grit." That was true. She didn't know much about him, but she believed that with his determination he could literally move mountains.

" Just listen for a second", he insisted, and she notched her stubborn chin up an inch. " I thought you knew all about her pregnancy."

"I haven't seen her in months. She was... busy with something, something she wouldn't talk about" That was more than the truth, Naddie was always the type to keep her issues or problems to herself until she WANTED help, if not, you could only imagine what or how she got into messes. But this, Naddie couldn't keep without being scared or worse.

A trace of doubt darkened his gaze. A musky scent of aftershave mingled with the sexual smells of burning wood, and male spice. This dangerous man was so close. And god, if she didn't want him closer 'No, Taylor! Focus'

"But you knew Naddie was going to have a baby." Troy said. Shaking her head, Taylor sighed and rammed her fingers through her soft and glossy, jet black, mid- back length hair. Troy notice this. "Naddie never said a word. For all I know, you could be lying."

"I _DON'T_ lie."

"No, you just storm into a person's home and take what you want, right." A muscle jumped in his jaw and every muscle in his body seemed tense, ready to unleash. His words were measured. "I don't know why Natalie left the kid here, but-"

"You don't even know _**IF**_ she left the baby here." He hesitated, his full, sexual lips pursing at her statement. His gaze, icy-blue, narrowed on her. Obviously he was trying to size her up, to determine how much she really knew.

Taylor swallowed hard and tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. "Didn't...didn't you say you never talked to Naddie?" she pressed. He was so close that his black jacket brushed against her breast. "How do you know that this baby is hers- or yours for that matter?"

"Who else's?" "I don't know, but until I do, the baby stays. Troy smiled had all the warmth of the arctic sea and yet she had thought that he was a hot-blooded man. Passionate. Bold. Fierce one second, tender the next. "You're going to stop me from taking her?" That single thought seemed to amuse him.

**_"Damned straight."_**

"You're half my size."

"I-I don't think this is a matter of physical strength" She'd lose in less than a single minute with this built man, not to mention his sheer metal focus to get the baby and information away from her in less than one hour of storming through her home. "But I won't give her up without a fight, Mr. Bolton. You can bet on that."

"It's a fight you're gonna lose."

"I don't think so." She tried to appear taller as she looked up at him an tossed her hair over her shoulders. "If I can't convince you, then I guess I'll have to call the police. They already know about the baby, anyway. A deputy by the name of Richard is supposed to come and take a statement from me after they check and find out if there are any missing infants in the area. Her could be here any minute. So-why don't you and I just wait for him?" She folded her arms over her chest, pushing her breast higher. "I'll even make some hot coco. Or coffee."

"We don't need the police involved."

"They already are."

"Damn!" He shook his head. "That was a foolish move." "It wasn't 'a move'. I just wanted to find out where she came from."

"Sure."

"I did."

"Don't matter. What's done is done." His muscles seemed to stiffen even more, if possible. At the mention of the authorities and the lines of his handsome face deepened. For some reason he didn't want the police involved and for the first time Taylor felt a niggle of fear. Who was this man" What did she know about him other than seen her sister a few times, dropped Naddiewhen he'd gotten bored with her, then laded smack-dab in the middle of Taylor living room with some outrageous story about Naddie having a baby- this baby! None of it was made any sense.

"Fine," he relented. Muttering something under his breath about headstrong women who didn't know when to back off, he crossed the distance to the grouping loveseat and leather couch surrounding the fireplace and set the bassinet in one of the loveseats neat a small table. Throughout it all, Precious slept peacefully and beautifully.

Taylor breathed a long sigh of relief. Now, at last, she was getting somewhere and, the fool she was, she felt that she didn't have anything to fear from Troy- well, other than the possibility that he might take the baby from her.

She settled onto the arm of the leather couch while he warmed the backs of his legs by the gated fire. "So, now, why don't you start over and tell me why you came here- you said something about looking for Naddie."

His jaw slid to one side and Taylor was struck again at how sexy he was when he was quiet and thoughtful. "That's right. I need to find your sister. I just found out a couple of days ago that she'd been pregnant and had a baby- presumably mine, considering the timing. Chad found birth records. No father was listed, but I'm sure that the kid's mine."

Her heart plummeted. Obviously he'd one his homework and she knew in an instant that her short-lived chance at motherhood was over. "Chad?" "Chad Danforth?"

"A best friend, you know him?" "Yeah I do, he is friend's of my ex-husband, we went to school together. So he's a private detective now?" Taylor hadn't spoken to any of her friend's since she divorced Zeke, everything was so messed up and friendships had been strained after Zeke's affair with Sharpay. A friend, Taylor once saw her, not anymore.

Great. She'd hope his far fetched story would prove wrong. "So you came here looking for Naddie or information about her and just happened to stumble on the baby."

"Yep." He rubbed his jaw and avoided her gaze for a second, concentrating instead on the snow piling in the corners of the windowpanes. "There's another reason," he admitted.

"Which is?"

Leaning his hips against the side of the fireplace, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second as if he could stop the headache coming. "Let's just say Natalie and I have some unfinished business that doesn't involve the baby. I found out about her"- he added as he cocked his head in the direction of the bassinet- "because Chad found out. I had no idea Natalie was pregnant."

"She didn't tell you?" she asked, standing and walking to the bassinet to see that Precious was still sleeping.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Good question. One I can't wait to ask her, but let's just say that your sister and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Is that why you hired Chad?" What was Naddie involved in? Normal, regular people didn't employ investigators- or even have their friends check up on old lovers. Or did they? Something was definitely wrong here. Very, very wrong. He moved closer to her and she founded herself so near this man she could barely breathe. The air in the home seemed thick, the light through the windows way too dim.

"Natalie lied. About a lot of things. Not just the baby."

"Such as?" Taylor's heart was knocking, her breathing shallow as her gaze dropped for his to his lips, so bold and red. Too much was happening, way too fast. She felt as if her life was spinning out of control.

"She set me up."

"For?" He shrugged. "My guess is to get the blame off whoever she's protecting. She claimed she knew that before she let Belfry Constructions, I was embezzling. One night, when she just happened to be driving by, she was me go into the office. She concluded I'd gone to doctor the company books and surprised by the security guard, so of course I killed him" He didn't elaborate, just stared at her with unforgiving eyes. "I didn't do it, Taylor. I swear."

"But- but why would she lie?" Oh, God, what was he saying? Naddie wouldn't... _COULDN'T_ fabricate something so horrid. A man wad dead. **MURDERED** from the sound of it and Naddie thought Bolton was involved? "I-I think you better start from the beginning."

He did, In short, angry sentences he told her about his work, the project with the sports team for the school districts and arena he was working hard on making deals, he'd overseen, the discrepancy in the books, and Naddie suddenly recanted testimony that she'd known he was at the office that night. The problem was that he had been there, but when he'd left Brad Hailstock was very much alive. Troy had thrown a wave to the old man as he'd stepped off the elevator and Brad had locked the door behind him. He finished there; he didn't tell her about being watched by the police, eventually hauled into jail, fingerprinted, and booked, only to have the charges dropped. Hell, what a nightmare.

Taylor stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "On top of all this- which is damn incredible, let me tell you- you're sure that you're the baby's father and Naddie her mother?"

I wouldn't put Natalie in the same sentence with mother." Troy glanced down a the bassinet as Precious uttered a soft little coo. The hard line of his jaw softened slightly and tenderness changed his expression, but only for a moment. In that instant Taylor noticed the wet streaks in his hair where snow had melted and the stubble of a beard that turned his jaw to a dark brown, slight golden dimmed in fire-glow. As he unbuttoned his coat and rubbed kinks form the back of his neck, Taylor was nearly undone.

She had to think, to buy some time and sort this all out. Since he was bound and determined to take the baby with with him, she had to entice him to stay. At least for a while. "Would you like something? I've got Forgers coffee in the pot, or I could make hot coco, it's not coffee shop best but guarantee that it's hot.

"That would be great, the coffee." He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch as Taylor hurried to the kitchen, twisted the pulling the lifoff the coffee lid, quickly pouring two cups. Her hands were trembling slightly, not out of fear exactly, but because she was a bundle of nerves around the man.

"So, tell me about last night again," he suggested as she handed him a steaming mug. His gaze kept wandering back to that bassinet where Precious slept.

Quickly, she repeated her story of finding the baby, the note, seeing no one, not even footprints leading away from the porch, nothing. As she spoke, sipped form his cup and listened, not interrupting, just hearing her out. ..."So this morning, once I could got through, I started making calls. Everyone from sheriff's department to social services and the hospitals around here, but no one seems to know anything about her."

"I do."

"You think. You really don't know that Precious-"

"Precious?"

"I named her okay? The point is that there's no way t be sure she's your daughter."

The baby, as if sensing the tension building in the room, mewled a small, worried whimper.

"Oh, great. See what you've done?" Disregarding the fact that he was a good foot taller than she and, as if the decided, could stop her from doing anything, Taylor hurried to the bassinet, gently withdrew Precious and the blankets, and held the tiny beautiful body to hers. "It's okay," she whispered into the baby's soft curls and realized the dark hair and the blue-ish eyes of little sprite were incredibly like those of the irate man standing before her.

Precious cried again and Taylor all but forgot about Troy Bolton with his outrageous stories and damned sexy gaze. "She's wet and hungry and doesn't need to deal with all this...this stress.

"She doesn't know what's going on."

"I think that makes three of us!" Taylor felt him silently watching her as she changed Percious' diaper, then warmed her bottle in the microwave that had been heated earlier over the stove.

"Here we go," she said softly as she settled into the slightly, creaky bentwood rocker and, she fed the baby, nudged the floor with her toe. For the first time since Bolton had pounded against the door, there was peace. The wind raged outside, the panes of the windows rattled eerily and a branch thumped in a irregular tempo against the roof, but inside the house was warm, dry, and cozy. Even Troy seemed to relax a little as re rested on huge shoulder against the mantel and, finished his coffee, surveyed his surroundings with suspicious eyes.

"Okay, mommie" Taylor said once Precious was burped and fallen asleep against her should. "Instead of arguing with each other, why don't we figure out what we're going to do?"

"You think you can trust me?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" That much was true. He was here and definitely in her face. She couldn't budge him if she tried. Taylor McKessie was a little thang, but what she lost in stature she made up for in spirit. He cradled his cup in his large hands and tried not to feel an ass for barging in on her, for destroying her peace of mind, for intending to take away the baby that already appeared to mean so much to her.

"Nope, you don't"

"Great. Just... great." Firelight payed in her raven black hair. High, smooth cheekbones curved beneath eyes that shifted form soft brown to dark brown. Arched eyebrows move expressively as she spoke with the most sexy mouth he'd ever seen. A sparkling glow all around this curvy woman, sweet nose and expressive eyes that could melt Troy on the spot. Quick with passion, anger, and joy.

What he knew of her wasn't much. She and he might have gone to the same school, but nothing he remembered of the talking much during or after. She married, then divorced, had moved from closer to home, saw her sister infrequently, and did some kind of teaching and art work for her own business.

"Come on, Mr. Bolton," she prodded as she carefully placed Precious into the bassinet. "Why would Naddie lie to you and about you? Did she just want to get you into trouble?"

"A good question." He wasn't quite ready to tell her that he'd spent several days in a jail cell because of Natalie and her lies. If he confided in her now he was certain she'd be frightened or,worse yet, call the police. There was no telling what she might do. Maybe she'd accuse him of trespassing or kidnapping if he insisted upon taking Precious- Precious?- with him. Good Lord, he was already giving the baby the name she'd put on the kid.

She looked up to find him staring at her. "How'd you find me? Wait, let me guess. Your best friend, Chad. Right?"

"Chad's pretty thorough."

"I don't like my privacy invaded." She said.

"No one does," he flatly said, "but then, I don't like being lied to about my kid." Or LIE about. He finished his coffee and tossed the dregs into the fire. Sparks sputtered and the flames hissed in protest. "So why did Natalie lave the baby here for you without so much as a word? It seems strange."

"I-I don't know." She was lying. He could smell that a horses arse a mile way.

"Sure you do."

"It's personal, okay" Taylor said with attitude.

"So's my daughter." She stopped cold, took in a long breath, and seemed to fight her inner pain as the baby began to snooze again. "I don't know what your relationship was with Naddie, she stared. "As close as my sister and I are, we don't share everything and she... she's been distant lately." Clearing her throat from emotion, she stepped over to the makeshift bassinet as if to reassure herself that the baby was still there. "I've been wrapped up in my own life, settling here, rebuilding, and I guess Naddie and I kind of lost touch. We always managed to make new and keep going, but lately I felt something change. The last time I called her apartment, a operator said the phone had no longer been in service. No one in my family - not even my brother or mother- has heard from her in weeks.

"Isn't that unusual?"

"For Naddie?" A smile touched her full, sexy lips and she shook her head, "Unfortunately, no."

Good Lord, this woman was gorgeous. Her eyes were round and bright in the glowing room. It reminded him of rich, milk chocolate. His favorite dessert, Troy had to fight the urge to lick his lips.

"I've got to find her."

"Why? What good would it do?" Taylor said, slightly jealous, oh hell...

Troy consider that for a second. "First, I want sole custody of my child." He saw the strange look in her eyes turn to disappointment in all her beautiful features, and he suddenly felt like the scum of the earth. "And then there's the little matter of my innocence in Brad Hailstock's death. I want to talk to good old 'Naddie' and find out why she wanted to set me up. I've been cleared, sort of, though I think I'm still a- what do they call it when they don't want to say suspect?- a 'person of interest' in the case. I want to talk to talk to her and find out why she lied about the break-in at Belfry and -" He jerked his head towards the bassinet.

"Perciou- The baby", she finished for him. Quickly try to not get into the name argument. "You know, Mr. Bolton, you make it sound as if my sister's involved in some major criminal conspiracy."

As the fire hissed in the gate and the wind whistled through the trees outside, Troy leveled his disturbing blue eyes at her. "Your sister's in big trouble."

"With you?"

"For starters. I think the D.A. might be interested as well."

"Well, if you think I can help you find her, you'd better think again. She's a free spirit who is a grown woman-"

"That's running for her life, if she's smart." Troy said with a too serious face.

The baby let out a wail certain to wake up the dead in the next four countries. "Oh, God," Taylor jumped up as if she were catapulted by an maternal bod, then carefully extracted the beautiful little girl from beneath her covers as if she were born to be this child mother.

Troy couldn't hear what Taylor was saying as she whispered softly and rock gently, hold his baby close to her breast. As if she were a goddess had cast a quieting spell, the tiny girl instantly calmed.

It was damned amazing. Could he work this magic on the kid? Hell, no! Could Natalie? At the thought of that selfish female, he frowned and stiffen, long and hard finger run tiredly through his dark hair. What was he going to do?

Precious- if that's what the kid's name was- sighed audibly and a smile tugged so sweetly, at Taylor's mouth. For an instant Troy wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to press his mouth against those soft, ruby red lips, so passionately and feel... He gave himself a quick mental shake. What was he doing thinking of embracing her, believing her, wanting to trust her? Oh, not good...

He cleared his throat. "Look, Taylor, the bottom line is this: You have my daughter. I want her. And I'll do anything- do you hear me? _-ANYTHING_ to gain custody of my baby.

"Then you'll have to fight me," Taylor said, her smooth chin lifting defiantly and her back stiffening. "You don't have any proof that Precious is yours."

She tried to look so damned brave as she held the baby and pinned him with those furious glowing eyes. Fr a second his heart turned over for her, She obviously cared about the baby so much. No matter what her true motives were, she had strong ties to her, probably a hell of alot more than Natalie's. Nonetheless, he was the kid's father and as such he had rights, rights he intended to invoke.

"She's mine, all right"

"Then you have no problem with take a paternity test"

"For the love of god. It's not like you could take a maternity test, right?"

"I've already talked to the social services. I'm not claiming to be the baby's mother." **_'I wish'_** Taylor thought.

"Fine. Not a problem. I'll take any damned test." He glanced out the window and scowled at the snow piling over his footprints. Though he'd been inside less than an hour, his four-wheel drive Ford had barely made it to the end of the driveway because of the packed bizarre snow and ice. Without his chain, his wheels had slipped and spun, nearly landed him in the ditch. Though sanding crews have been working around the clock, the snow and freezing temperatures had reduced the snow pack to ice. So driving any distance way out of the question, especially with an infant and no car seat.

Taylor cast him irritated looks as she attended the baby. Finally, when Percious' eyelids had drooped again, Taylor carefully placed Precious into the bassinet. She tucked a yellow baby blanket, gently around her and smiled when the infant movedher tiny lips in a sucking motion. "She's so adorable," Taylor said. "If she is your child, Mr. Bolton, she's the perfection of a little angel, and you're one very lucky man."

He could agree more as he stared at the tiny bit of flesh that sighed softly in a swaddle of yellow blankets. An lumped of emotion filled his heart. He never expected any kind of emotional attachment to the baby, not like this. Sure, he'd felt obligated to take care of his only child- duty bound to see that his kid was financially and emotionally supported. He planned on hiring a full-time nanny to start with and then, as the kid grew, employ the best tutors, coaches and schools money can buy. If he had to, he had supposed, he could even get married an provide a mother of some sorts.

He glanced at Taylor, on that last thought. He felt something he couldn't describe, and he didn't know why.

"However," Taylor said, planting her hands on her perfectly round hips, "if the blood proves that you're not the father, Mr. Bolton, then you have a hellevua alot of explaining to do. Not only me, but to the police."

**TBC...**

**~~*~*~**~*~**********~~~~*****~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~

AN: Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I never thought ANYone would be reading, more or less reviewing with positive feedback.. So thanks most importantly to: **Let Me Fall-Let Me Break** (my idol), **kuropie** (the wonderful), **CHAYLORISAWESOME312 **(THE BEST!!), l**ilmissmonique **(new lovely).. **_Please review and KEEP review_**.. I want to know what you guys want, feel or think..

Next chapter is called **_"The Truth of the Matter"_**.. hmmm, wonder what's that's about :) Happy Valentine's Day!! --^---


	5. The Truth of The Matter

Troy had no doubt, what Taylor just said was true. She had him there, the last thing he needed was the police involved. And Taylor McKessie was smart. The whole situation was a mess, but Troy knew no matter what, he will be taking care of his daughter.

So why was he so affected by this woman? Could be the fire in her eyes when talks so passionately about her family, or the tender and sweet ways she cares for that his kid? To think such thoughts- of champagne, candle lights, making love all night long, touch her in ways he hadn't touch a woman in almost a year.

"I've already told you, I don't want to talk with the authorities. Not until I know for sure, what's going on." Taylor lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow and desire, otften Troy's worst enemy, started working through his body making heat up.

"And I've already told you," she said, poking a pretty finger at his broad chest, "that I've talked to the police about the baby. I've got nothing to hide, so why don't you level me?"

"I am." He said, feeling the tingle from the touch of her finger. Taylor's hair shone glossy black with little dark brown through the glowing fire. "I don't think so." Feel something she didn't want to think on, she crossed her under her chest, inadvertently lifting her full breasts, and causing Troy's mind to wonder even further into the dangerous and exotic territory. He couldn't seem to think straight when she was around; his purpose, once so honed and defined, became cloudy.

"I want you to help me find Natalie." "Why?" She said, not sure if she wanted to caught up with Naddie and Troy's business.

"I need to talk to her and find out why she lied why she lied about the break-in, why the hell she waned to set me up for murder."

"IF she did."

"She did, all right." Troy had no doubts. None whatsoever when it came to Natalie McKessie. Taylor was another story altogether. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, but she didn't budge and he figured he should back off, at least a little. "Think about it and I'll do something about the heat in here, okay?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, but threw on his jacket and walked outside. Firewood was already cut and stacked on the back porch, so he hauled in several baskets of fir and oak, restocking the dwindling pile on the hearth and adding more chunks to the fire.

Taylor busied herself with the baby, feeding her, changing her, burping her, rocking her,cooing to her, and looking for all the world as if she were born to be the mother. IDIOT! He told himself. DON'T be fooled. She and that sister of hers share the same blood.

The phone jangled and they both jumped. Taylor frozeand just stared at the instrumemt, but Troy was quick and snagged the cordless phone before the person on the other end had a chance to hang up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" A male voice demanded. Whoever the hell he was, he didn't sound happy. "I'm calling for Taylor McKessie."

"Just a sec-" Troy handed the phone to Taylor and, without a word, took the baby. It was incredible how natural it felt to hold the kid, even though his hands were larger than the baby's head. Little Precious gurgled, but didn't protest as Taylor, eyes riveted on him, placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" "Taylor?" It was Liam, her brother. "What in the world, Who the hell was that?"

"A- a friend." Oh no, why she thought she had to protect Troy Bolton she didn't know, but somehow she thought it was best not to tell her brother about his wild story and his true presence.

"A FRIEND?" I don't know whether to be relieved or worried. I'm glad you're not pinning over Zeke, but from what the news here says, you're in the middle of one helluva bizarre storm. I've been trying to get through for hours"

"Me too," she said and since she didn't offer any further explaination about Troy Bolton, Liam didn't pry.

"So you're okay, Tay?"

"All things considered." She watched Troy with the baby and her heart did a silly leap. He was so big and the infant was so tiny, yet she sensed that this man who exuded such raw passion and fury would protect this child with his very life.

"Well, Merry Christmas. Tay-Tay" "You too, L"

"We all miss you"

"I know, but there's no way I can get to the airport." 'Nor can I leave Percious'. At that particular thought her hear twisted painfully. How could ever give up the baby?

"Yeah, I know." Liam sounded disappointed and they talked for a little while before she had the nerve to bring up their sister.

"You know, I haven't seen her since- geez, I can't remember when." Liam admitted, though there was some hesitation in his voice, a nervous edge that Taylor hadn't heard since they were kids, and Liam could tell a straight lie to save his own life. "But then I didn't really expect to hear from her over the holidays. You know how it is with Naddie- hit or miss. This year must be a miss."

"You don't have any idea where she is?"

"Nope. She did call, oh, maybe a month or so ago and said she was leaving town, but that was it. No plans. No forwarding address. No damned idea where she's end up.. I can't imagine it, myself but then I've got a wife a baby to consider." Taylor could almost see her brother shaking his head at the craziness of their sister.

She noticed Troy studying her and she turned her back, blocking out the glaring stare of the big man, as she asked her bother the big question. "Do you know if she's been in any kind of trouble?"

Natalie? Always." He answered half- jokingly.

"No, no. I mean serious trouble." There was a pause. "Such as?"

"Is it possible she was pregnant" Another moment's hesitation and Taylor knew the truth. "Liam?" Taylor's heart was thundering, her head pounding, her hands suddenly ice-cold.

Her big brother cleared his throat, then swore roundly. "I'm sorry, Taylor, but she didn't want you to know." Taylor closed her eyes and sagged against the kitchen counter. So it was true. At least part of Troy's story held up. Liam sighed. "Natalie knew how badly you wanted a baby and with your miscarriages and the divorce and Sharpay- she thought that it was best not to tell you- and for once I agreed with her- that you should be kept in the dark."

So the baby really was Natalie's- Her Naddie had really done that, but for her? "Did she say who the father was?" Taylor's voice was barely a whisper.

"Nah. Some guy who was in and out of her life in a heartbeat. A real douche. She decided that the best thing to do was to... well, to terminate."

"NO!"

"Taylor, there's nothing you can do now. That was months ago. I tried to talk her into giving the kid up for adoption but she claimed she couldn't live with herself if she knew she had a baby out there somewhere with someone she didn't know raising it... I figured it was her decision."

"When was this?"

"Seven- maybe eight months ago. Yeah, in the spring. End of March or early April, I think. You'd just confirmed that Zeke was going to be a father- the timing was all wrong."

"When... when was she due?"

"Why does it mater?"

"When damn it!"

"About now, I guess. No...wait. A few weeks ago, I suppose. I never asked her what happened. In fact, we never really talked again. I just assumed she did what she had to do and got on with her life."

"Did she say who the father was?"

"No." "Just a loser." Taylor rotated outwards to the living area slightly. In time to notice Troy.

"Right," she said. "Did she date anyone else?"

"I can't remember. There was the guy with the lighting name- the father, I think."

"Bolton?"

"Right. That's the bastard."

"No one else?"

"What does it matter, for crying out loud."

"It matters, okay?"

"Well, let me think." He sighed loudly through the phone. "I can't think of anyone. Gabby-" His deep voice trailed as he asked his wife the same question and there was some discussion. "Tay? Gabby thinks there was another guy. Somebody named Mitchell, Micheal or what?" Again his voice faded and Taylor's heart nearly stopped beating. Troy was studying her so hard she could hardly breathe.

"Yeah, that's right. Gabby seems to think the guy's name was Hill.?

"Mickey Hill?" Taylor said and Troy's expression became absolutely murderous.

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Good, Liam. Thanks"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain," she lied. The room began to spin. Taylor's throat was dry with so much emotion. She brought up Liam's and Gabriella's baby boy and, for the moment, Liam's interest was shifted. Troy's, however, seemed about ready to explode. His fingers flexing and his eyes dark as the night.

"Look, I'll see you after the first of the year," Liamfinally said before hanging up. "And if I hear from Naddie, I'll tell her you need to speak with her."

"Do that." Taylor said making her way to the base to hang the cordless phone up.

"So," she said in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. "It looks like part of your story is true. Liam knew about the pregnancy."

Troy's jaw tightened in response. "All of my 'story' as you call it, is true, Taylor. You just got to face it." Precious was sleeping in his strong arms and Taylor's heart fulled as she saw the baby move her lips. Her soft dark eyelashes fluttered for a second, then drooped over crystal blue eyes.

"Here- let me put her down." She said softly. Looking longing at Precious.

She took Precious from his arms and in the transfer of the baby, they touched, fingers twining for a second, arms brushing. As she placed the baby in her bassinet, Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then shoved the curtains aside to view the relentlessly falling snow. He had to get out of the cozy little home with its built-in family. Not only was there a baby who had already wormed her way into his heart, but the woman who wanted to be the kid's mother had managed to get under his skin as well. It was too close- too comfortable- too domestic.

"So Hill's the guy."

"Gabby, my sister-in law, seems to think Naddie was involved with him."

"Figures," he said, think up Hill's face. Short and wiry, with dirty brown hair, tinted contacts, and freckles, Mickey was as ambitious as he was dogged. But Liam hadn't thought him a crook. Well, live and learn. "When's this gonna end?" he growled, staring through the frozen windowpanes. Anxious for a breath of fresh air and a chance to clear his head, he snatched up his jacket and rammed his big arms through the sleeves. Snagging the wood basket from the hearth, he was out the door in an instant. Outside, the wind keened through the trees. Snow and ice pelted his face and bare head. He shoved gloves over his hands and wished he'd never given up smoking. A black and mile would help. Confronting Natalie and Hill would be even better.

What the hell was he going to do about the situation here? When he'd first stepped inside the home he'd planned to interrogate Taylor, grab his kid, and leave. Then he'd come face-to-face with the woman and damn it, she'd found a way to blast past his defenses, to put him off guard, to make him challenge everything he'd so fervently believed.

"Hell, what a mess!" He piled wood in the basket and headed back inside. As he entered, a cruch of icy wind ruffled the curtains and caused flames to roar in the gate. Taylor didn't say a word and he dumped the wood, then stormed outside, needing the exercise, having to find a way to expend some restless energy, wanting to grab hold of his focus again.

Taylor heated water for coffee and more formula and tried not to watch the door, waiting for Troy. Somehow she had to get away from him, to think clearly.

From the moment he'd barged into her life, she'd been out of control, not knowing what to do. She was certain that as soon as the storm lifted, he'd be gone too. With Precious. Her heart broke at the thought, all though she told herself she was being foolish and only asking for trouble, she'd begun to think of the baby as hers. Hadn't the note said as much? 'Only for you'. What a joke. Nobody gave a baby away. Not even Natalie.

But here Percious was.

If Precious was truly Naddie's child and if Naddie left the baby on Taylor's doorstep- presumably to raise, at least for a while- then didn't she have some rights? At least as an aunt, and at most the guardian of choice.

'But what if the baby is really Troy's? What then? What kind of rights do you think you'll have if he's truly Percious' biological father? Face it, Taylor, right now Troy Bolton holds all the cards.

He shouldered open the door, shut it behind him and dropped a final basket of wood near the hearth. "That should get you through 'ti morning."

"Me through? What about you?"

"I won't be staying." Dear Lord, he hadn't changed his mind. He was leaving and taking Precious with him. Panic gripped her by the heart. "You don't have to go-"

"Don't worry, Taylor," he said, his lips barely moving, his blue eyes dark with the night. "I won't rip her away from you. At least not tonight."

"Very noble of you." She snapped.

He snorted. "Noble? Nah. I'm just looking out for my best interests. It's sub-zero outside and I don't think I could move the Ford even if I tried. The kid's better off here, where it's warm."

So he did have a heart, after all. The Grinch grew a heart, She should have been surprised, but wasn't. His gaze held hers for a breath-stopping second and she read sweet seduction in his eyes. Her blood thundered and she looked away, but not before the message was passed and she knew that he, too, wondered what it feel like to kiss those lips, Aside from the baby, they were alone. Cut off from civilization by the storm. One man. One woman. She swallowed hard.

"Percious will be safe here."

"I know." He dusted his gloved hands and reached for the door. "But I'll be right outside, so don't get any funny ideas about taking off."

"Outside?" She glanced at the windows and the icy glaze that covered the glass. "But it's freezing...."

"I don't think it would be a good idea if I slept in here, do you? His handsome face giving off vibration throughout her body.

At the thought of that was horrifyingly seductive. "No- no- I, um... no, that wouldn't work," she admitted in a voice she didn't recognize. Sleeping in the same little house as Troy Bolton. Oh, God. She swallowed even though her mouth was dry as sandpaper.

"Yeah. I didn't think so." He crouched at the fire, tossing in another couple of logs before prodding them with the poker that had been leaning against the warms stones. Taylor tried not to stare at the way his faded jeans stretched across his fine behind, or the dip in his waistband where the denim pulled away from the hem of its own when it came to this man. Taylor licked her lips and dragged her gaze back on the beautiful baby girl.

He dusted his hands together. "That should do it for a while. If it dies down-"

"I can handle it," she snapped.

His smile was downright sexy. "I know. Otherwise I wouldn't leave. I'll see ya in the morning." For the first time she noticed the lines around his eyes. "Think about everything I've said."

"I will." She didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed. Relieved- she should definitely be relieved.

Still, his smile wasn't filled with warmth. "I won't be far."

"But the storm-" she slipped quickly without thinking.

"Don't worry about me, Taylor," he said, one side of his mouth lifting mysteriously. "I learned a long time ago how to take care of myself." He was door and Taylor watched at the window where, despite the freezing temperatures and falling snow, he settled into his Ford.

"Just go away. Take your incredible story and wild accusations and leave us alone," she muttered under her breath. But she couldn't help worrying about just a little... no good.

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

Come on, come on." Troy pressed the numbers from memory on his cell phone, but the damned thing wouldn't work. He was too close to the hills or the signals were crappy because of the storm and the holidays. Whatever the reason, he couldn't reach Chad. "Hell." He clapped the cell shut and stared through the windshield as he tugged the edge of his sleeping bag more tightly around him. Nothing in this iced-over county was working.

And he needed to talk to Chad, to report that he'd had a run-in with Natalie's sister, found his kid, and suspected Mickey Hill of being the culprit in the Brad Hailstock's murder. But he didn't want to use Taylor's phone- not while she was in earshot.

Natalie was involved. Up to her wicked eyeballs. There was a reason she'd fingered him for a crime he didn't commit, and it wasn't vengeance because he'd broken up with her and unwittingly left her pregnant. Nope, it had to be something do with with Mickey Hill.

Troy glowered through the windshield. Ice and snow had begun to build over the glass, but he was able to see the windows of Taylor's house, patches of golden light in an otherwise bleak and frigid night. Every once in a while a shadow would pass by the panes and he'd squint to catch another glimpse of Taylor. His jaw clenched as he realized he was hoping to see her- waiting for her image to sweep past the window. Natalie's sister. No good. Trouble. A woman to stay away from at all cost.

But he couldn't Not just yet. His thoughts wandered into dangerous, intimate territory again and he wondered what it would feel like to kiss her, to press his lips so passionate to hers, to caress those luscious lips, to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, to reach beneath her tight sweater, let his fingers smooth the soft skin up and touch those full breasts and...

"FOOL!" His jaw clenched again and he pushed all kind of thoughts of Taylor out of his mind. So what if she was a package warm innocence wrapped in a ribbon of fierce temperament? Who cares if the stubborn angle of her chin emphasized the spark of determination of her dark chocolate brown eyes? What did it matter the sweep of her eyelashes brushed the tops of her mocha skin that dimpled in a sensual smile?

She was Natalie's sister. Big-time trouble. The last woman in the world he should think about making passionate love too. Beside, he had other things with which to capture his mind, the first being to clear his name completely. Then he'd claim his daughter and then... then he'd deal with Taylor. Just at the thought of her his blood heated and his cock started to swell, massively.

"Down, boy" he muttered to the imagine glaring back at him in the review mirror. "That's one female who's off limits- way off. Remember it." But the eyes reflecting back at him didn't seem to be the least little bit convinced. Nor his nine-inch dying to come, out that it.

***TBC*****

AN: I know!! Bad girl for leaving guys there, but there is going to be some heavy Traylor 'special parts'. So be a little more patient. I will make it more than worth while. *smirk* I want to give special thanks to all the readers and reviews of those who make writing this story wonderful!! To: corbinsbabygrl (glad to have you on board!) cornique chaylor girl (I hope u like) AyanceC (the heat is going up hotter) lillmissmonique (that for the great praise) MermaidRam85 (I hope I'm doing Traylor fic proud and I'm not stopping) Kuropie (The best and I hope you like the chapter) and Let Me Fall- Let Me Break (I still love your stories the best and I hope you like the chapter also.)

I am also writing my next chapter, I didn't know if I should I should introduce Chad and Natalie now or just more Traylor heat, maybe both? So review and let me know!! Thank YOU!!! :) 


	6. New Passions

Chad Danforth wasn't a man who gave up easy, but this time he was more than ready to hang up this case. Natalie McKessie seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. How in the hell is that possible, to disappear so quickly, without a single trace?

He checked with her friends, and relatives, called people he knew who owed him favors on the police force and at the DMV, even spoken to Social Security Administration, with no luck.

"Think, Danforth, think," he muttered under his breath as he walked from one end of his twelve-by-fifteen office to the other. It was a small cubicle crammed with files, a desk, and a computer that, tonight, was of no help whatsoever.

No that it mattered. He'd done his part. Now it was up to Troy. He didn't doubt that Troy would handle Natalie McKessie situation his own way. And by knowing him for so long, and watching him struggle through out the whole questioning, booking, jailing and countless favors to get him out. It still had CHad puzzled though. Where the hell was she?

It wasn't often that a person could stay hidden from Chad's system, but then he hadn't given up yet. Not really. Deep in his gut Chad felt that Troy still needed his help and he owed the man his life. Years ago Troy Bolton had been the first man on the scene of the hit and run. It had been his grit and brute strength that had helped pull his childhood best friend form the mangle truck, seconds before it exploded in a conflagration that lit up the freezing, cold night and singed the branches of the surrounding trees. THe driver of the other car had never been caught, but CHad had discovered a new level for his best friend. A brother for life in Troy Bolton.

Now the tables were turned. It was time for CHad to pay back a very big favor and he wouldn't quit until he did. Getting Troy out of jail had been a start. The next step was hunting down Natalie McKessie, no matter that she'd dropped dead. He grunted and reached into the bottom drawer for his shot glass and a half-full bottle of Bourbon whiskey. His favorite. He poured himself three fingers, tossed them back, and felt the familiar warmth blaze its way down his throat to his ripped stomache, he felt better, well a little at the least. Finding the vixen that's Ms. McKessie was only a matter of time, and she better be ready.

********* Taylor's Front Driveway

Troy woke up with a start, his heart pounding rapidly, the dream as vivid as if he were still locked away. The sound of metal against metal, keys clicking in locks, chains rattling- all receded with the dawn. He was in the Ford in the middle of a damned forest. Would it never end? Cramped and cold, he rotated his thick neck until he felt a releaseand heard a series of pops. Now all he needed was coffee and lots of it.

Sunlight penetrated the stands of birch and fir, sprinkling in brillant shards that pierced his crystal blue eyes and did nothing to warm the frozen landscape. He shoved open the door and, boots crunching through the drifting snow, made his way to the house to see the kid again. And Taylor. That woman was playing games with his mind, whether she knew it or not.

He lifted his big fist to pound the door when it flew open and she stood on the other side of the threshold. Before he could enter she stepped onto the porch, the dogs, Busta and Care-Bear, he had heard her call the yorkies, at her heels, then closed the door softly behind her. "Percious is alseep"

"So?"

"I don't want her disturbed." Her gloves hands were planted firmly on her perfected rounded hips and she stood in the doorway as if she intended to stop him from entering. Her determination was almost funny- tiny thang that she was.

"She's my daughter." Dark eyebrows elevated with his, and the clumps of snow clinging to his hair. "Your fatherhood has yet to be determined."

"You still want a paternity test?"

"For starters."

"No a problem." Her eyes, so fierce, were suddenly a darker shade of deep brown, but a more lighter color seemed to glow not quite so certain.

"Good," she said with more bravado than he expected. "I'll arrange it. When the roads are clear."

"Fair enough." She was bluffing. And scared. Of what? Him? He didn't think so..

"But for right now, we're not going to wake her up- she had a bad night." Taylor hitched her chin toward something that looked of a barn in the far back. "I've got to feed the horses. You can help."

"Can I?" He couldn't help baiting her.

"Yep." She didn't waste a second, but stepped off the porch and started breaking a trail in knee-deep powder. The dogs galloped in senseless circles before bounding up the ramp that led to a wid doow on rollers. With all her strength, Taylor pushed. The thing didn't budge. Troy placed his hands above hers on the edge of the door. His body covered her as he put his weight into moving a door that was frozen closed.

"Great," she muttered and was close enough that the coffee on her breath tickled his nose, the back of her coat rubbed up against the buttons of his, and her denim of his jeans felt her heat and his damned cock responded, stiffening beneath his fly.

"It'll give." He ignored the scent of her Chanel perfume and the way his body was reacting to the proximity of hers. Again he threw his weight in the task and the ice gave way, rusty rollers screaming in protest, ice shattering as the door sped on its track. Taylor tumbled forward and Troy's arms surrounded her, catching her before she slipped on the icy ramp.

"Whoa, baby," he said, surprised that an endearment had leapt so naturally to his lips.

"I'm... I'm okay." She twisted in his strong arms and her face was only inches from his, so near that he could see the sunlight playing in her eyes. His gut tightened and his mind spun to a future that would never exist, a time when she would be laying naked in his arms, bedsheets twined through her legs, moonlight playing upo her bare heavy breasts. At the thought, his mouth was suddenly dry as a desert wind and he cleared his throat. Slowly, making sure she had her footing, he released her. Her gaze shifted to his lips for a second before she stepped into the musty interior of the barn and he followed with an erection that pressed hard against his jeans. Silently he cursed himself. Hadn't he spent the night convincing himself that Taylor McKessie was off-limits?

A soft nicker floated on air that smelled of dry hay, leather, and horse crap.

"Think I forgot you?" She said as she popped off the lid of a barrel of oats and, using an old coffee can, scooping grains and pouring it into the mangers of three horses. Liquid eyes and large notrils blew into the air as the animals buried their muzzles into the feed.

Taylor reached into the pocket of her coat and, walking to a stack of hay bales into the corner, pulled out a small jackknife, opened the blade, and sliced the twine holding the first bales together. She glanced over to Troy. "You can make yourself useful by tossing down on a few more of these from the hayloft." She went to work on the second bale and he climbed up a metal ladder.

Within minutes he'd dropped twelve bales and stacked them next to the dwindling pile near the stalls. Taylor forked hay to the mangers and when he attempted to take the pitchfork from her hands to do the job, he was rewarded with a look that would melt steel. "I can handle this," she said.

"I just thought that-"

"That I was a female and since you were here you'd take over and give me a break. Thanks but no thanks. If you want to help out, grab a bucket and get them fresh water." She bit the edge of her lips. "You'll have to go back to the house, though, and use the faucets in the kitchen. I drained all the outside pipes just before the storm hit. Just be careful and don't wake-"

"-The baby. Yeah, I know." He grabbed a pail from the nail on the wall and trudged back to the house. He'd never met such a bossier a woman and yet she was trusting him to be alone with his child.

He checked the pretty bassinet as the bucket was filling and couldn't help but smile. THe baby was indeed cutting a few z's. Barely moving, a blanket tucked all the way to her chin, Percious was lying there with such pure innocence that the little bundle of flesh grabbed hold of Troy. How could something so perfect, so beautiful, have been conceived by an act of cold passion and grown in a womb from a horrid woman, but a girl in so many ways?

Despite Taylor's warning, he pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and touched a brown curl with the tip of his finger. The baby sighed quietly and in that berest meeting of callouses and perfect, baby-soft skin he felt a connection that wrapped around the darkest reaches of his heart and tied in a knot that could never be undone. Somehow, some way, no matter what, he would take care of this child. His child.

With more effort than he would have imagined, he turned his thougts to filling the pail over and over again until each animal had water enough for the day and the trail of the snow between the barn and the house was packed down solidly.

Taylor hung up the pitchfork and rubbed each velvet-soft nose as the animals ate, mashing their teeth together loudly and snorting.

"These belong to you?" he asked as she threw a winter blanket over the bay's back.

"No. I just care for them. They come with the house and grounds. This guy is Heavy D, then ther's Little Joe," she said, pointing to a dapple gray, "and Avant, there. At the mention of his name, Avant's ears flattened. "All nemed after my favorite musicans."

"I got the connection."

"Yeah, great guys, but they could use a little exercise." With a glance to the windo, she frowned. "I usually walk them later in the day, but they'll have to wait for anything more sub due, at least for a few more days." Her eyes found Troy's. "Like we all have to."

"I might be able to get the Ford out today." She swallowed hard. "And what then?"

"I find Natalie."

"Just like that?" she asked while snapping her fingers.

"It might take a little more time, but I'll catch up with her."

"You make it sould like she's running from you."

"She is. She just doesn't realize how useless it is." He said with a determination that made her shudder, as if he were stating an obvious fact.

Nervously, Taylor rubbed the blaze running down Little Joe's nose, then wiped her hands on the front of her jeans before leaving the stall. Troy shouldn't be here. He was too male, too intense, too close. Emotions, conflicting and worrisome, battled within her. She was attracted to him, there was no doubt about it, but he was here for one reson and one reason only- his child.

"I-I'd better check on the baby."

"She's fine."

"I'll like to see for myself,th-" her smart comment was cut incredible short.

He grabbed her arm so quickly she gasped. Even through the denim of her fitted jeans and sweater beneath, she felt the iron grip of his fingers, the hard strength of the man. "Be careful," he said through lips that barely moved.

"Of what?"

"Of getting too attached to the baby."

"Too late." Tossing her thick hair over her shoulders, she glared up at him. "I'm already attachedto that little girl and you may as well know that you can't bully her away from me."

"She's not yours-"

"Or Yours!" She tried to pull away, to keep her distance from him, but he drew her closer to his body, close enough that she noticed the pores of his skin and the light-brown glimmer that grazed around a jaw set in silent fury. "She's mine, all right."

Oh, Lord, was that her heart beating so rapid, it vibrated throgh her coat? His gaze dropped to her throat and she sensed her pulse quicken. She licked her full redish- slight pink lips, and tried to back away. But it was suddently lost as his lips found hers. She was trapped, her breath caught somewhere in her lungs, her knees turning weak as his arms surrounded her with muscle. She tried to potest, to tell him to go to hell, to back away and slap him across the jaw but instead she opened her mouth willingly, invitingly.

It had been so long, so damned long since a man held her, kissed her, caused her blood to race.

'But this is wrong. And dangerous. This is TROY BOLTON. He only wants you so he can get close to the baby.'

She wouldn't listen to that awful, nagging voice. No, right now, she just wanted to be held. While the world was snowbound and frigid, she was warm her in Troy's arms. She felt his hot tongue touch the tip of hers. A hot shiver of desire, wanton and need, burned down her spine. With a moan she sagged against him and his kiss deepened, his tongue searching and exploring, causing the world to spin.

'He's only doing this to get close to Percious, to find Naddie, to further his own interest. Wake up, Taylor. He doesn't care for anyone than himself. He's using you.

"NO!" She dragged her head away from his, ignoring the desire still singing through her veins. Breathing unevenlt, she stepped back. "I mean, I can't... I won't... Oh, for the love of... just.. just leave, would you?"

"That's what you want?" His lips tugged a sexual secert, amused smile that sent her temper to the roof.

"Yes. JUST GO!" His teeth flashed white against his skin in a silent message of: 'I don't believe you for one second' grin. It took all sense of inner strength from years of building it, to not slap him.

"As I said,I- I'd better check on Percious." She tore out of the barn like she was on fire. Gulping big lungfuls of crisp winter air, and hurried along the path to the house. Buster and Carrie, barking madly at a startled winter bird, sprinted ahead of her.

She kicked off her boots on the porch and threw open the door. "How could you?" she muttered, berating herself as she saw her reflection in the iced-over windows. "I thought you were smart and learned from past lessons." She pulled off her gloves, threw them on the back of her couch, ripped off her coat, and closed her eyes. "Fool. Damned idiot!" What was she thining, kissing Bolton? No, WANTING to kiss him, to touch him, to feel his hard body lying on top of hers... "Oh, for the love of G-.. STOP IT!"

Thunk! The door banged open. A frozen blast of wind swept into the room, causing the fire to spark and the curtains to flutter as Troy stepped inside, his boots dripping on her rug.

"You don't take a hint very well, do you?" she accused as he latched the door and they were once again, away from the world, one man, one woman, and a sleeping infant. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You weren't serious." His eyes, blue as an summer sky, held hers.

She cleard her throat and prayed her voice would remain steady. "About you leaving?" Why did she feel he could read mind? "Believe me, Mr. Bolton I've never been more serious in my life." She turned towards a mirror mounted near the kitchena rubber band from her pocket with one hand while scraping her hair away from her face with the other. With a flip of her wrist she snapped the ponytail into place. " I think it would be best for all of us if you just opened the door and took off."

"Liar." He was across the room in an instant, standing behind her, strong arms wrapping firmly around her torso, splayed finger against the underside of her breasts. "You don't want me to leave."

"You arrogant, self-centered, son of a ... oooh." His lips brushed agianst her sweet spot, between the collerbone and base of the neck. Warm and seducative, his breath bathed across her skin.

A nest of butterflies, errupting through her. He's exploring her smooth, soft nape with his hot tongue, tracing every curve he could find. "Don't lie to me, Taylor. You want me as much as I want you."

Oh Lord, he knew. Her body trembled at his touch and she hated herself for the weakness. Slowly he turned her into his embrace and as she stared into his eyes, he kissed her, long, hot, and hard, with a desperation that cried out for more. She shouldn't do this, shouldn't let her body rule her mind, and yet as he sighed into her open mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and didn't argue as his hands found the hem of sweater and his fingers skimmed the skin of her abdomen with feather-light touches that caused her breast to ache and her mind to play with images of making love all night long.

"I- I can't," she said with a whisper, as his fingers traced her nipple through the silky fabric of her bar.

"Can't what?" he said, kissing the side of her neck bending father down as his hands caressed her breast.

'I can't love you!' Her mind screamed, but she swallowed back the ridiculous words. "Do- do this- ohh!" He unhooked her bra deftly and scooped both her breasts into his palms.

"Troy, please-" she whispered, but her protest went unheard and she closed her eyes against the wave of desire that rippled through her. Without hurry he kissed the flat, but slightly curved abdomen, then moved ever slowly upwards, his tongue and lips and teeth touching her so intmately she thought she might die. What a way to go.

"Troy," she whispered as he found her breast and began to suckle. Wet and hot, his mouth seemed to envelop her and all thoughts of stopping him vanished. Together they fell upon the leather warm couch and he pulled her sweater over her head before tossing away her bra and kissing her passionately again.

"Sweet, sexy Taylor. God, you're beautiful." He stared at her breasts for a heartbeat, toched them lightly, watching in fascination as her milk chocolate nipples tightened, them resumed his ministrations.

Desire pulsed through her blood, throbbing deep in her center, creating a core of desire that played games with her mind. The fire crackled and cast the room in a golden glow that make sunlight slant through icy windows as Troy kissed her.

Taylor trembled and held him close, her fingers nails running lightly through the thick, strand of his hair, her body aching for more of his touch, him. 'This is wrong, Taylor. So wrong. Remember, he's only using you.' That horrid voice- her reason- nagged at her. 'And there's pregnancy- you can't risk it. Or disease. What do you know of this man? What, really?'

Troy's fingers dipped below the waistband of her jeans and a series of pops followed as the snaps of her fly gave way easily. The matching lace of her pnties was thin barrier to the heat of his hands and as he traced the V of her legs with his fingers, she began to move a gentle rhythm that controlled her body and mind.

He nudged her legs apart with deft fingers and pushed her panties to one side. Gently he touched her, slowly tracking and retracting, just grazing that sensitive bud that was swollen with need. She cried out as he plunged ever deeper and her thoughts spun wildly in a whirlpool of desperate need that swirled ever faster....

She clung to him as he kissed her. Sweat broke out across her forehead and along her spine. She wanted more- all of him, to feel his body joined to her. But she could only take what he was giving, that special touch that made her feel she was drowning in a pool of pleasure, gasping and panting and unable to breathe, yet still fighting him, knowing in her heart that this was wrong- right?

"Come on, Taylor," he whispered against her ear. "Let go"

"I- I can't. Oh... oh, God."

"Sure you can, baby. Trust me." His voice vibrated though her and...

With all her heart she wanted to. Tears sprang to her eyes and yet desire reigned as he traced the tracks of her tears with his tongue while never letting up, his fingers continuing to work their own special magic.

He kissed her breast again and something deep inside of gave way. "That's it, girl."

Hotter and hotter, faster and faster she moved. A small moan escaped her. His lips found her. His tongue moving sinful in her mouth. He touched that perfect spot and she lost it. With a soul-jarring jolt, her resistance shattered. Her body jerked. Once. Twice. Three times.

She heard a throaty, desperate cry and realized it was her own voice. "For the love of God," she said, staring into his enigmatic eyes. Never had she felt so sated. Never had she been so pleasured. And never had she been embrassed.

Who was this man? Why had she let him touch her, kiss her, feel her most intimate areas? As swift as a lighting, the reality of what she'd done shot through her. "Oh, no." She pushed him away, scrambled into her clothes, and with her face burning a hot denial of her own wanton deeds, she climbed to her feet. "Look, this was wrong. All wrong."

"You don't believe that."

"Yes, yes I do. And I just can't have sex with you. What about.. about condoms and-"

"I've been tested," he said climbing to his feet.

"But, I could get pregnant and... listen, the reason Naddie left the baby with me is that I can't have children, can't seem to carry them to term and-"

He folded her into his arms and she let the tears run from her eyes. All this emotion. What could she do about him? For God's sake, she was falling in love with him. She let out a broken sob and the stength of his arms seeped into her bones. Sniffing, she pushed him away. "You... you have to leave."

"Taylor, don't-"

"I mean it." She yanked the band from her hair and swiped at her eyes. Chin thrust forward defiantly, she added, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't." He was standing near the window, sunlight casting his body in relief. Good Lord, he was big, And strong. And powerful. And dangerous. 'Don't forget dangerous, Taylor. He just wants Percious and information about Naddie.'

"Listen, Mr. Bolton, you've got to go, to leave me-"

"So we're back to calling me Bolton."

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know." She shook her head, trying to clear the passion, still cruising through her mind. "I just know that you've got to leave. Go do what it is you have to do. Find Naddie, figure out this... break-in at the company- burglary, embezzlement, or whatever it is and find out about Percious, if she really is yours."

"Is there any doubt?"

Taylor glanced at the infant. Brown hair, blue eyes with a hint of brown like Naddie's, arched eyebrows, cheeks and nose like her father's. She swallowed hard. No, Troy was right. There wasn't a whole lot of question as to the baby's paternity.

"I'll take her in for a blood test as soon as I can get to the hospital. With DNA and all, it should be pretty easy to figure out.

"A snap." He reached for his jacket and shoved one arm down a sleeve. "I'll be back," he promised.

She didn't doubt it for a second, but she had no idea what to do about it. She glanced at the phone. If she had any brains at all, she'd call the police. Biting her lower lip, she heard the sound of his Ford's engine roar to life, then the crunch and slide of tires as the vehicle tried to find traction.

Percious let out a tiny whimper and Taylor picked her up in an instant. Heart in her throat, she held the tiny body close and felt Percious' breath against her breast- a breast Troy had so recently kissed. Taylor's stomach slowly rolled in anticipation at the thought of his touch. "This is such a mess," she admitted to the beautiful girl. "Oh Percious, I'm so sorry." She pressed her lips gently to the baby's soft brown curls. "I love you so much."

'And Troy- do you love him, too?'

She snorted at the ridiculous thought. She didn't even know the man. And yet she was ready to make love to him. She should never, never have let him kiss her. What could she do? What if Troy truly was Pericous' father? What if he make good on his promise and took the baby away? Tears strung her eyes as she thought about how long she'd wanted a child, how desperately she'd hope to be a mother. To this little girl.. The percious little angel.

"I won't give you up." Taylor said, even though in her blackest region of heart, she knew the silly promise was without real meaning.

Carrying the child, she'd reached for the phone. she hit a button and put the reciever between her shoulder and head and waited from an operator to talk with the sheriff.

****TBC*********

AN: Damn that was the longest I've written a chapter, but it's my Birthday (Wohoo!!!) so I felt a need to heat things up.... I hope you all like and give me some feedback. I love to hear from all of you!! And now for the big shout outs: lilmissmonique, kuropie, AyaneC, dreamluver209, look at the stars, and corbinsbabygrl1!! 


	7. Where There's Heat, There Is Fire

Natalie drew her cigarette, waiting for the nicotine to do its trick, then flicked the butt into the toilet of the Goodmen Cafe. She studied her reflection in the cracked mirror in the tiny bathroom of the truck stop where she'd taken a job just two weeks earlier.

Her face was beginning to show signs of strain. With a frown, she sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. Dark roots were showing in the brunette streaks she'd added to her hair. This wasn't the way it was supposed to have turned out. Not by a long shot.

She still looked good, or so tried to tell herself as she applied a new layer to her cheap lipstick. Hardly any lines around her eyes and mouth- well, nothing permanent. Though she was younger than her sister by nearly two years, most people thought she was the eldest, until they got to know her that is.

"Hard livin'," she muttered under her breath as she dabbed at the coner of her mouth with a finger to swipe away a little raspberry-colored gloss that smeared. "But things'll be better." They had to be. She couldn't stand too much of this. Life on the run wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She was forever looking over her shoulder or spying someone she was certain she'd known in that other life. Was that only months ago? How had she gotten herself into this predicament?

"Love. What a fucking joke." She spat out as if was foul tasting. And it did. Would she ever learn? Probably not.

Determined not to follow the dark path down which her thoughts wandered, she tightened her apron around her waist and felt a glimmer of cold satisfaction that her figure was returning to its normal slender proportions. Still a little thick around the middle, she was otherwise slim and her breasts were no longer swollen.

"Back to 36B," she mumbled. Nearly perfect despite to strecth from pregnancy. "Hang in there, girl." She told the woman in the reflection, then felt close to tears yet again. God, when would this emotional roller coaster end?

Probably never. Sniffing loudly, she wiped away any trace of tears from beneath her mascara-laden lashes. In the end it would be worth it and she consoled herself with the simple fact that everything she'd done- be it right or wrong- she'd done for love.

She ducked through swinging doors that opened to the kitchen, where the fry cook- a greasy-faced kid with bad skin and dishwater blond hair- gace her the look down. For some reason he thought he could come on to her... like he had a shot.

But then the kid didn't know who she was, or that she'd worked in much better jobs than this, had a somewhat close to perfect family, making a decent salary in an office in a big city. For a second she longed for her old life back. Then she caught herself. She'd made her decision and there was no turning back. NOT ever.

"I could use a little help up her," the other waitress yelled through the open window between the counter and the kitchen.

"On my way, Christy." Checking her watch as she passed through another set of swinging doors, Natalie frowned. The call she'd been expecting was half an hour late. Worse yet, there was a customer using the pay phone- that same man she'd seen in here three days running- going on and on about the weather on the interstate. Great. Ignoring the nervous sweat that beaded between her shoulder blades and underarms, she gathered up knives, forks, and spoons from the baskets at the dish-busing station and began to wrap the utensils in wine-colored napkins.

Surely the guy could talk all night, Natalie thought to herself.

"Hey baby, how 'bout a refill?" At the counter, one of the customers, a trucker from the looks of him, was leaning over a nearly empty cup of coffee. The wedge of pecan pie she'd placed in front of him fifteen minutes earlier had disappeared, leaving only traces of nuts in a pool of melted ice cream. God, this place was a dump.

She plastered a smile on her face, the smile guaranteed to gather the best tips from these cheap sakes, and reached for the glass pot of coffee warming on the hot plate. "Sure," she said. "On the house."

He chuckled and pulled at the ends of a scraggly red moustache. "Thanks, doll."

"Anytime," she lied as she glanced at the pay phone again. The guy hung up and taken a table in the corner.

'Good. Now, for the love of Jesus, CALL!'

"Order up!" The cook shouted and rang the old bell to catch her attention. She nearly jumped out of her skin and sloshed coffee onto her apron.

"Geez, Lisa, you're a bundle of nerves on crack, girlie." Christy observed with a shake of her head. Her teased, over-sprayed black hair barely moved. "That's the trouble with you big city girls. Jumpy. You gotta learn to relax."

"I'll try." Wonderful. Now she was getting advice from a woman who raised chihuahuas according to the phases of the moon and believed that space aliens had visited her on the anniversary of her second husband's death. Good-hearted to a fault, Christy Haigh was a woman who could never hope to get out of this tiny town in the southeastern corner of Texas.

Natalie, or Lisa, as she called herself in these parts, grabbed the platter and carried the special- a hot turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and canned cranberry sauce on the side- to the booth in the corner where the man who'd been monopolizing the telephone had settled with a copy of USA Today and a cigarette. He barely glanced at her as she slid the plate in front of him, but she had a cold impression that she'd seen hi somewhere before- somewhere other than this grease, sweat shop of this little town.

"Anything else?"

"This'll do just fine." He flashed her a disarming gin, jabbed out his smoke, then turned to his meal. Man, if she were this paranoid she would believe that she'd met him somewhere. But that was impossible. No one knew where she was, not even members of her family. She'd chosen this wide spot in the road to hide for a few weeks, maybe if give enough time and money go somewhere farther, even smaller town. But after she heard from her accomplice, she'd split. For Mexico. From there the plan was to head to the Bahamas.

'And you'll never see your baby again.' Again the stupid tears threatened to rain. Shit, she was a wimp. A god-damned postpartum trauma or whatever the hell it was. She had to quit thinking about the baby. The little girl was safe. With Taylor. No one in the world would take better care of her. So why the tears? It wasn't as if Natalie had ever really wanted a kid.

But she couldn't stop thinking about the little sweet carmel faced bundle of energy that grown inside her for nine long, nerve racking months. Oh, hell, the guy hadn't even taken a bite of his food and he was back on the phone, tying up the lines. She glanced out the window at the bland, dark night. A single strand of colored bulbs connected the diner with the trailer park. Inside, a twirling aluminum tree was placed in a corner near the old jukebox. Familiar Christmas carols whispered through the diner, barely heard over the rattle flatware, the click of glasses, and the buzz of conversation in the truck stop.

'I'm dreaming of a White Christmas...'

Natalie sighed and poured burned smelled, coffee in the half-filled cups sitting before patrons at the counter. 'Yeah, well, I'm dreaming of a tropical island, hot sun, and enough rm to soak my mind so I forget about all the mistakes I made. For love.'

"Hey, could we get some service over here?" An angry male voice broke into her thoughts.

"On my way," she said with a brightness she didn't feel.

"Well, make it snappy, will ya?" And Merry Christmas to you, you stupid, son-of-a-bitch. "Sure thing." She handed the three twenty-odd-year-old macho yahoos their plastic-coated menus and prayed that he would call- and soon. Before she lost what was left of her mind.

************************************************

"Looks like you were right about Hill. I'll be sure soon" Chad's voice crackled and faded on the cellular phone.

"You talked to him?" Troy's hand tightened over the steering wheel and squinted against the coming darkness. Heavy snowflakes fell from the slate-colored heavens so quickly that the Ford's wipers were having trouble keeping windshield clear.

"Not yet, but it won't be long."

"How long?"

"Well, I found our missing link."

"Natalie?" Troy couldn't believe his ears.

"Bingo."

"Where?"

"Southeastern Texas. A remote spot."

"But how?"

"Clever detective work." There was a chuckle, then his voice faded again. ..."Got a break..speeding ticket...checked with Texas...police..."

"I can't hear you. Chad?" But it was useless. He couldn't hear a thing. "Call me at Taylor's house. The phone there works." He rattled off the number that he'd memorized several days earlier. "Chad? Did you get that? Oh, Hell!" Troy yelled, the connection fizzled completely and he hang up. He'd spent the last three days doing some investigating of his own, if you can call it that. With his four-wheel drive and chains, he was able to travel around the hilly streets that had been sanded, plowed, and then snowed and iced over again and again. The entire southwestern area was in horrid conditions, and not really prepared to deal with this type of bizarre weather. The Benalillo County was caught in the grip of a series of storms that just kept rolling in off the Western Regions Coast, and dropping nearly a foot of snow each time. Emergency crew were working around the clock and electrical service had been restored to some of the customers, only to be lost by others.

Troy had spent as much time as he could tracking down the people he'd worked with at the Belfry Construction company and the rest of the time, he'd been at Taylor's home, keeping his distance while trying to learn everything she knew about her bitch of a sister. The damned thing of it was he kept finding excuses to hang out there, to get closer to her. The baby was the primary reason, of course, and the most obvious, but, whether her wanted to admit it or not, his emotions ran deep for the woman who had decided to become his baby's new mom.

She had been nervous around him although he hadn't touched her again and had resisted the sensational urge to crush her into his arms. He'd slept in the Ford and dreamed about kissing her until dawn, making love to her until they couldn't beathe, holding her close until forever. He hadn't, because she was scare of him and the situation. Every time the phone had rung she'd jumped as if shocked by a electric wire came down on her. Twice he'd caught her looking out the window, staring down the drive as if she expected someone to appear.

Who? Natalie? Someone else?

He began to believe that she really didn't know if Natalie was the mother of the baby, but something was keeping her worrying her luscious lips and wringing her soft hands when she didn't think he was watching.

He turned into the driveway and his headlights picked up fresh tracks in the snow. Someone had decided to visit Taylor. Fear froze his heart. What if she'd decided to leave? To pack up with the baby and take off? Had Natalie sensed that Chad was on to her? He slammed on the gas past the main house and then, as he rounded the final corner to the home, he stood on the breaks. The Ford squealed and slid but stopped four feet from the back of a Sheriff's Department cruiser. Taylor's black Mercedes-Benz was parked in front of the garage, thirteen inches of snow undisturbed on the cab and bed.

What now? His hands, inside the gloves, became clammy. For the first twenty-five years of his life he'd respected the law and all officers thereof, but ever since his arrest and the days he'd spent in jail, detained on suspicion, his admiration had dwindled to be replaced by serious doubts. There were a dozen reasons the cops could be here- none of them good- but the worst would be if Taylor or Percious were in some kind of trouble. Since there were no emergency squads screaming down the lane, Troy assumed them both to be alright.

No, this wasn't a medical emergency. The deputy was here because of him. 'Fucking Fantastic.' He snapped off the engine, grabbed three bags of groceries he'd brought in town, and stepped into the fresh snow. Whatever the problem was, he'd man up and face it.

**************************************** Taylor's Sitting Room

Taylor heard the sound of the Ford's engine and wished she could drop through the old fashion looking floorboards. She'd called the Sheriff's Department three days earlier, explained about her predicament, and been told by a patient but overworked voice that they'd send someone out when they could. Other life-threatening emergencies were deemed more important than being visited by a man who claimed to be the father of a child who had been abandon but was being cared for. Social Services would be call back. The Sheriff's Department would phone when they were able, but she was told to be patient.

She'd regretted the call since she'd placed it and now, seated on the edge of the sofa, feeding Precious a bottle, she felt foolish.

"...It was a mistake," she said, not for the first time. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"But the child's not yours." The deputy, fresh-faced and not more than in his mid twenties, wasn't about to be put off. Determined to a fault, convinced that he was upholding every letter of the law, he scratched in his note pad and Taylor gave herself a mental swift kick in the ass for being so damned impulsive and calling the authorities.

Troy had returned and she'd never mentioned the call to him; instead she'd kept a distant and quiet peace with the man. He no longer frightened her and she nearly laughed when she remembered the she'd hadn't trusted him at first, that she feared for the baby's well being. Since that first day she'd observed him with Precious and noticed the smile that tugged at his lips and awkward while holding the infant, were kind and protective. No, as long as Troy Bolton was around, the baby had nothing to fear.

"No, the baby isn't mine, but I have reason to believe that she is my sister's little girl. I've alerted the proper agencies and talked to Martha Winters at C.S.D. She said they'd call when the storm passed.

"But this Bolton was harassing you-"

"No."

"Trespassing?"

"No. He, um, just thinking the baby may be his. He's agreed to a paternity test and-"

Chunk! The door burst open and Troy filled the doorway. His eyes flashed blue fire as he set the bags of groceries on the table and kicked the door closed. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Taylor was on her feet in an instant. Still carrying Precious, she stood next Troy. "I was just explaining to Deputy Stevens how I found Precious-and about you."

"I'm her father."

The deputy scratched his chin. "So you came to claim her?"

"That's it."

"What about the mother?"

"Still looking for her. Taylor's sister, Natalie McKessie."

Deputy Steven's eyebrows shot up to the brim of his hat and he started scratching out notes in his little notepad again. "The woman who accused you of breaking into the offices of the company where you worked, Belfry Constructions, right? Where the night watchman ended up getting clobbered over the head and dying?"

"One and the same." Troy simply answered.

"You were hauled in for that one."

"Questioned and held. Charges were dropped." He saw Taylor's eyes widen as she realized he'd spent time in jail.

"All because of Ms. McKessie's testimony- that she recanted."

Troy's nostrils flared slightly and he glared at Taylor as if in so doing he could make her disappear. "Yep."

"Why would a woman you... well, you had a baby with want to send you to jail?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Every muscle in his body tensed and white lines around his lips indicated the extent of his mood. The stare he sent Taylor would have melted nails. "When I located Natalie, believe me, I'll find out."

"The Corrales police don't seem to be very convinced that you weren't involved in the crime."

"They're wrong." Troy's lips were compressed into a razor-thin seam that barely moved when he spoke. "Was there anything else?"

"No." The deputy snapped his notebook closed and tipped his hat to Taylor. "I'll be in touch."

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"And I'm sure C.S.D. will want to speak with you." Troy followed him to the door and watched through the window as the cruiser skidded around his Ford and slowly disappeared down the lane through the trees. Once satisfied that they were alone, he turned slowly, his irritation evident in the set of his jaw. "What was that all about?"

"I thought... I mean a few days ago when you came barging in here threatening to take Precious away and charging after Naddie, I was scared and-"

"So you decided to turn me in?" He accused. "Damn it, woman, you're cut from the same branch as that sneaky sister of your!"

"No!"

"Both of you trying t set me up."

"Troy! No!" Taylor cried out to him.

Precious let out a whimper and Taylor removed the nipple from her mouth and gently lifted her to her shoulder. Softly rubbing the baby's back, she sent Troy a look warning him not to raise his voice. He stalked to the window and stared outside while Taylor, after burping and changing Precious, sat in the rocker and nudged the baby girl to slumber.

Troy gave a soft whistle to the dog and stormed outside. Taylor closed her eyes while rocking the baby. What a horrible predicament. With little Precious smack-dab in the middle of it all. As the rocker swayed she tried to sort out her life and came up with no answers. A few days ago, before the baby had been left on her doorstep, everything had been so boring but regular and calm. Now she felt as if every aspect of her life was spinning out of control. She loved Precious and was sure to lose her. She loved her sister, but was confused about Natalie's intentions and loved Troy... She stopped rocking. No way. She didn't love Troy Bolton; she didn't even know the man, not really. What she felt for him was lust. Nothing more.

The baby let out a tiny puff of air and snuggled against her and Taylor felt a tug on her heartstrings unlike any she'd ever felt before.

'Precious, my Precious little angel, how am I ever going to bear giving you up?' "I can't. I just can't," she whispered, her throat as thick as if paste. She thought to the future- first steps, learning to talk, learning to read, going off to school, basketball and T-ball, first kiss and high school prom. Oh, no, no, no! Taylor couldn't be apart of Percious' life. She blinked hard, realizing she was close to tears, and finally, after Precious was asleep, placed the baby girl in the bassinet.

Sliding her arms through her jacket and wrapping her purple scarf around her neck, she walked outside where she booted her way through the snow with her favorite gloves. She heard Troy before she saw him, the sound of an axe splitting wood cracking through the canyon. He was standing near the woodpile by the barn, the axe raised over his head. Gritting his teeth, he swung down and cleaved a thick lenght of wood into two parts, the split portions spinning to either side of the stump he used as a chopping block. Snowflakes clung to his dark hair and settled on the shoulders of his suede jacket. He reached down for another lenght of oak and set it in place.

"You want something?" He asked without turning. The axe was lifted skyward and came down with a thwack that split the wood easily as chopped vegetables.

"To explain."

"No need."

"But Troy-"

"So now it's 'Troy', is it?" He slammed the axe down again, and turned to glare at her. "Just tell me one thing, Taylor. What is it you expected to accomplish by drawing in the police?"

"I-I just needed some peace of mind. You came in here like the FBI, arguing and carrying on and threatening to take Precious away and I... I needed help."

He glaced at the sky and shook his head. "Did you get it? Peace of mind?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Me either,"

Swallowing back all of her pride, she lifted her head and stared him down. "Now it's your turn," she said. "You tell me just one thing."

"Shoot."

"What is it you want from me, Troy Bolton?"

"Good question." His handsome face softened slightly, the shadows of the night closing in. "I wish I Knew."

She shivered but not from the cold night air. No, her skin trembled from the intensity of his fire blue gaze and the way her body responded. She suddenly licked her lips and willed her legs to move. "I...I'd better see about the horses."

"What is it you want for me?" Like the icicles suspended from roof of the barn, his questions seem to hang in the air between them. 'I want you to love me.' Oh, Lord, where did that crazed thought come from? She stopped short, her breath fogging in the frigid air. "I- I just want you to leave me alone."

His smile was as hard as the night. "I already told you what a lousy lair you are, so try again. What is you want for me?"

"Nothing, Troy," she said and marched to the barn. She couldn't, wouldn't let him see how vulnerable he made her feel. Each day she'd snapped lead ropes to the horses' halters and walked them around the paddock for nearly an hour so that they trampled a path through the drifts, then returned them to their stalls with fresh water and feed and brushed the clumps of snow from their coats. They'd already been exercised for the day, but she walked into the barn and took in deep breaths of the musty air. Form somewhere behind the oat bin, she heard a scurry of feet, a rat or mouse she'd startled.

She sensed rather than heard him enter. 'Lord, give me strength.'

"Taylor."

'Oh, Lord.' She wrapped her arms around her middle, took a deep breath, and decided she had no choice but to meet him head-on. "Look, Mr. Bolton-" Turning, she ran straight into him and his arms closed around her.

"No more lies," he said and caught a glimpse of his eyes before his lips found hers in the darkness. She do this, she was making a mistake, but his weight pulled her downward onto a mat of loose straw, she gave herself up to the silent cravings of her body. His lips were warm, and his body strong, and she closed her mind to the doubts that nagged her, the worries that plagued her about this one enigmatic of this man.

She shivered as he opened her coat and slowly drew her scarf from around her neck, trembled in anticipation as he drew her sweater over her head and unhooked her silk bra, swallowed back any protest as he lowered his full lips to her nipple and gently teased.

Warmth invaded that private space between her legs, desire throbbed her, swelling her clit. Her fingers fumbled with the fastening of his jacket and shrugged out of the unwanted coat, tucking it beneath them , along with her.

"I want you, Taylor," he said as he threw off his sweater and her fingers traced the corded muscles of his hard chest and shoulders. His abdomen retracted as she kissed the dark hair of his chest and he groaned in anticipation as she tickled his stomach with her breath.

"I want you, too," she admitted. "Heaven help me, but I do."

He smiled, crooked in the darkness. "It's not a sin, you know."

"I know," she agreed, but wasn't convinced. Only when his lips claimed hers again and his strong hands lovingly caressed her did she sigh and give up to the fire he drew up in her body. Just with his touch. His fingers tangled in her thick hair and he pressed urgent lips to her eyelids, the corner of her mouth, her smooth neck and going lower.

He skimmed her jeans over her hips and followed with his hands with his lips that laced with fire against her skin and through the sheer lace of her panties. She squirmed as he sculpted her plump ass, lifting her gently and kissing her with an inimacy that she felt in the back of throat. Through the thin barrier he laved and teased until the barn with its smells of horses and grain disappeared into the shadows and she felt him pull away the final garment to reach deeper.

"Ooooh," she cried, wanting more, blind to anything but the lust that stoked deep in her soul. "Troy-"

"I'm here, love." In an instant he kicked off his jeans and was on top of her, parting her knees with the firm muscles of his thighs, kissing her anxiously on the lips, breathing as if it would be his last.

She couldn't close her eyes, but watched in wonder as he made lifted slight to his arms, then one hand slid between the sweat of their bodies. Troy grabbed his hard thick cock, he guided his mushroom head towards her wet center. When he found her, they both groaned, half yelled at the feeling.

They both couldn't remember being this close and intense with another. Taylor felt so full with his lenght driving her in a frenzy of pleasure and wildness. Troy could get how tight and wet she felt, like she was made for him to love, she fit so perfect.

He made love to her, gasping, writhing, and catching his tempo, following his lead, Taylor felt as if she could reach out and fly. So she grabbed on to his thick wrists, lifting her thighs and ass to get him deeper than ever.

"Taylor," he cried as her mind grew foggy and she was swept on a current of sensations that brought passion like she never knew could happen to her, goose bumps to flesh, sweat covering their bodies. "Oh, God, Taylor." He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Troy, ohh.." She could speak, he was pounding into her as if he was trying to crawl into her so deep.. Taylor moaned loudly, turning her head into his stained biscep, her hair sticking all over them. She felt her body tightend, and she could hold back anything anymore.

Her pussy tighten and her long awaited release was so hot around Troy, he could stop himself if he wanted to. With a shudder, he pounded more of himself in her, cumming so hard he thought he saw stars. "Fuck..Taylor!" Her body was still clamping around him, as if milking him of everything he had. Her mind lost somewhere in the clouds.

He collapsed against her soft, heated body, and Taylor willingly bore his weight. Dear God in heaven, how would she ever be able to give him up, to give this up? Her heart was pounding so rapid, her breathing short and shallow.

'You could be pregnant, Taylor.' Would that be so bad? The thought of carrying Troy's child deep inside her was soothing rather than worrisome.

'The doctor said you'd miscarry again, that you can't go to term.'

But it was worth the risk. 'Don't be a fool, Taylor. Think'

Troy arm's tightened around her and he sighed into the curve of her neck, closing off all arguments with her rational mind. She knew he couldn't promise his undying love, realizing that she felt not just one-sided but foolish as well, and yet she ached to hear the words that would bind him to her forever, inwardly cried to have him swear his undying love.

Slowly he lifted his head. Eyes still shining in the afterglow, he pushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"There's something I want to tell you," he said, his voice still husky and deep.

Her heart did a silly flip. "What's that, Mr. Bolton?"

He winked at her and offered her that slightly off-centered grin she found so endearing. "Merry Christmas, Taylor McKessie."

"To you, too, Mr. Bolton."

"I think I've got a present for you," he added and his voice was rougher, more serious. She felt the first glimmer of despair.

"What's that?" she teased but saw that he was stone-cold sober. He cleared his throat and plucked a few more strands of her hair. Gazing into her soulful eyes as if searching for a reaction, he said, "Chad found your sister."

"What?"

"That's right." He kissed her on the temple. "He's bringing Natalie here sometime after the first of the year, with the storms have passed, and she's done dealing with the police and Mickey Hill."

Taylor was stunned. The thought of seeing Troy with Naddie and their baby, Percious, 'her' baby, was overwhelming. "Good," she said without a trace of enthusiasm. It had to happen sooner or later.

"Once we talk to Natalie, we'll figure everything out." Taylor's heart seemed to dissolve. She was going to lose them- both Troy and Percious. She knew it as well as she knew that tonight was Christmas Eve.

****************** Taylor's Hallway

Troy just got down with putting the baby and the animals settle away. Now all he had to do was focus on Taylor. She got oddly quiet and Troy knew it had to be about either two things. One, what we down in the barn, or two, the news of Natalie whereabouts.

He knew he wanted to reassure her that Natalie was not going to change anymore of their lives than she already have. Once he got her to own up and finally be truthful, and finally clear him of her lies, and with her dumping their little girl on her sister like she lift old clothes would more than give him his rights and full custody of his daughter.

'I want Taylor in our lives, in my life.' Troy thought, he knew by the passionate love making they had in the barn, he wasn't going to let Taylor out of his life. She was a wonderful mother, a outspoken and smart woman, and a 'Unbelievable' lover. That's all he could want in a woman, his woman. The one...

"Troy?" Taylor voice carrried away his last thoughts.

"Yeah, Tay?" He said, staring hotly at silk robe she had covering her body.

"You can shower here, I- I mean, I have some men's clothes in the guest room draws, my brother leaves his shirts and sweats here sometimes, and you can sleep here too. You know with the weather getting no better, and... I- I-..." Taylor got quiet, she couldn't get out her wanting him to stay in bed with her, to hold her and.. No. Stop. Focus, Taylor!

"Taylor.." Troy said, "I want nothing more than to feel you next to me all night and all day." He said passionately and walking in front of her. He took her in his arms. Kissing her with such fire. It still takes Taylor by storm how he could just look and kiss her and that's how she forgets her name or what else is going on.

"Umm.. The bedroom is to the left." Taylor mumbled out against his full swollen lips.

Troy didn't say anymore. He picked her up easily, marching to her bedroom. He kicked the door open and closed it with is heel.

They both naked within seconds. Troy got on top again kissing her with all he had, and then some. Taylor wasn't havin' it this time. She wanted to set the pace, she moved to on top, lining their sex together, bring his hard dick deep in her wet heat.

They hissed at the familiar passion. "Troy, you feel...incredible." She moaned out sexily. She couldn't get her deeper inside.

Troy couldn't get enough of her, his big hands squeezed her hardened nipples, skimming down her stomach and grabbing her hips. He pulled her down toward him to kiss her sexual mouth, tongues fighting and twisting together in a dance.

They moved with a crazed pace after what seemed like hours, never stopping the ride they were driving each other. Taylor started to tremble with emotions and sensations, Troy groaned and grunted, pushing his hips and his hand seeking her clit, rubbing her to her organism faster.

"Taylor, baby.." He husky whispered. Taylor lifted up again, losing all inhibitions, she planted her hand against his hard chest, light running her nails on his nipples. There breathe getting shorter, they were both so close.

Then it hit, the amazing feeling between them. Her pussy throbbed against his big dick, Troy almost yelled out her name, and Taylor moaned out his. She felt him explode inside her and she collapse.

Troy still wanting to ride it out flipped her over and pounded against her clit, hitting her pussy. Her body was sweating and wetting the sheet with their release and sweat. He finally fell on his side of the King bed, turning them so he was still inside of her. Still holding on to the connection between them.

Troy gather her in his arms, Taylor head on his chest, feeling his heart beat pounding through his ribs.

"Wow." They both said together, laughing softly together. What a night, well looks to be morning with a tiny bit of light sneaking through the curtains.

Troy hand lifted her chin so their eyes meet. "You're amazing. I know what we have is a lot deeper than anything I felt in a long time, hell, if ever, Tay."

Troy looked so sincere and serious. Taylor couldn't help but feel the same, maybe more.

"Me too, I never thought this would come about with us. But I am happy and I know I want you here like this, Troy." Taylor said, she lifted up a little to sweetly kiss his lips, her eyes fell heavy, blissful exhaustion came over her body.

Troy smiled gently, and kissed the top of her head and gave a deep sigh. His hands rubbing up and down her back, lightly squeezing her ass.

"We will talk more in the morning. Right now, let's just rest... We earned it." He knew she was falling fast asleep, so was he. He last thoughts filled with nights like this for the rest of their lives.

First thing tomorrow, he was going to convince Taylor of just that.

*************************TBC****************************************************************

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING, I love the reviews and I hope for more. I am soo tried!!! I worked really hard to bring more to this chapter and I am working on my next chapter. SHOUT OUT TO: corbinsbabygrl1, lilmissmonique, kuropie, dreamluver209, AyaneC, Let Me Fall-Let Me Break, mzwendy85, and SmileBubsx, MermaidRam85, and personal thank to LunaSolTierra for wanting to post this story in her community!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!~~ Please Review!! :) 


	8. The Best of Me Is Us

Taylor couldn't help but feel more for the man that had proven himself to be every bit of a useful and passionate force that she wanted and needed. Even with all that he had been through, Troy Bolton proven himself, exonerating himself from the crime in Belfy Construction, refusing to prosecute Naddie for her false claims against him, and the best part of the Troy package, him sticking by her side through the holidays and helping care of, well.. Everything.

Now in town to pick up more supplies for the house, animals, food, and most importantly, Percious. Troy was now marching through the baby store with a purpose, and arm loads of shirts, jeans, shoes, sweaters, hats, socks, blankets, bottle, pajamims, and even bath robes!

Taylor chuckled at the serious constration on Troy's face, as if on mission to save the world.

"You know you don't have to stare down that baby shirt as if it were a bomb or something, Troy." Said Taylor, in a teasing voice while holding Percious in her arms. The little girl cooed at Taylor as if she were agree with her.

"Hey now, I just want to make sure this stuff is right fit," Troy said back at Taylor, then smiling as he said, "I can't be like some people who only wants to buy all the pretty little baby clothes." Troy finished, walking over to Taylor with a equal tease in his voice.

Troy couldn't help but want to give Taylor and Percious all the things to make them happy. She and Perious had been so wonderful, everyday it's a new special bond that goes through heart, threating to take over all the wrong and hurt in his life.

He put all the items on the register counter, and went over to Taylor. She was so beautiful holding his kid, she looked all the more beautiful since that first night they came together.

After waking up, they both immediately made love again, more slower and sensual. Once they left the bed, the both went in to see Percious awake, smiling at both of them as if she knew they were coming to see her. Taylor spoke her baby 'girl talk' voice to Percious, bring not just smiles and cooes from Percious, but a smile on Troy.

It always amazes him to see Taylor completely focused and loving with his little girl. It was a feeling like no other to see her care so much for her. For a second, he was grateful to Natalie selfishness, had she not done what she done, he wouldn't be able to be with Taylor and see his only baby so happy.

They all go down stairs, Troy let the puppies, Busta and Care-Bear, outside. Once they were done and went into the warm, cozy house. He head to the kitchen going the bottle ready for Percious, he went into the living room to had the bottle and silently kneeled down beside the rocking chair and put his arms around Taylor and Percious, Percious greedily chugging her breakfast, reaching her little fingers out for contact, Taylor talking about how gorgeous she is, what a little heartbreaker she would grow to be, and how her poor daddy was going to be beating every love-sick boy to dare come near her.

Troy laughed at the thoughts, and looked back at Taylor, she was something special. But he could tell she was still worried over something. Though she looked at him with those beautiful eyes with passion, laughed with him, made love to him and cared for the kid like no other. He still felt something was holding her back, sometimes like now she would look at him and the baby and get this strange look on her beautiful face... He could explain-

"Are you all done, sir?" said a little, elder woman behind the register.

"Yes, ma'am. Can you please keep the hangers on those clothes." Troy said, he didn't want Taylor complaining again about putting too many clothes in the baby dress, it would jam the dresser.

"Sure," she replied. Taylor came over with the baby, looking over to see if he remembered to keep the hangers on the dresses and jeans. Percious reached out to Troy, laughing so sweetly when he gave her an intense look that broke into a funny face. Taylor laughed at him; she couldn't believe how wonderful he could be with the baby.

"That's $218.89, would you like your receipt?" said the elderly woman.

"Yes, please." Troy had his card, and after getting it back he poketed the receipt with the card. He turned back to Taylor, who was smiling up at him, and then the both looked to the baby cooing excitingly as if she knew the new clothes and toys for her when she got home.

"I see someone is happy Mommy and Daddy bought her some new stuff, you got to love them at that age, everything is great and no back talking." The elder woman said laughing.

"We sure do, hopeful it will stick." Troy asked back before Taylor could say she wasn't the mother. Taylor smiled politely and glanced at Troy. She was shocked he would say that, and a little too happy inside that didn't say anything wrong with the assumption the woman was making.

"Well have a great day, hope to see ya again." The woman said with a smile at the family walking out of store with their items. 'What a great family', she last thought before going back to more work on the store.

Once Troy got the bags in the truck and Percious was all seated in the car seat, Taylor gave Troy a look that made him laugh.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything back there." Taylor said with awe.

"Well, you do take care of Percious like her mother, and I am her father. Plus, what's the harm, right?" Troy replied back, wanting to see her reaction.

"Yeah, what's the harm.." Taylor said looking at him for a second then looking out the window. 'Harm is I want this too much, it will all be gone and so will you.' She thought sadly.

************************************ Taylor's driveway**************************

"Will you marry me?"

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks. They'd been walking from the main house back to the cabin, though the mud and slush still lingering in the yard. Troy was carrying a front pack with Percious sleeping cozily against him.

"Marry you?" Her voice seemed to echo through the yard.

Troy took her gloved hands in his and as rain drizzled through the trees along the house, he smiled down at her.

"Percious needs a mother- someone who loves her, wants to take care of her, and give their all to her."

Taylor's heart pounded wildly. For a second she'd expected him to say he loved her. In the past weeks of being together, never once had he uttered those three wonderful, meaningful words. "I-I-well, I told myself I'd never marry again." 'This was happening too fast- WAY too fast!' Taylor thought.

"I thought you wanted to be with Percious."Troy stated.

Taylor bite her lip as she saw Percious' brown curls peeking up through the top of the front pack. "I do, more than anything, but-"

His smile faded and he rubbed his jaw. "Look, Taylor, I never thought I'd ever marry. I liked being single, but then I didn't realize that I was going to be a father, either. I'm glad about that. Ecstatic- and I want what's best for my daughter." He brushed a moist strand of hair from her eyes. "Percious couldn't have a better mother than you, Taylor."

Her throat became swollen with emotions and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Would it be so bad, married to me?"

No, she didn't think so. Though she'd barely known him for two weeks, she loved him. Foolishly and trutfull, and maybe in time he would learn to love her and, if the truth be known, she couldn't imagine living her life without him. He'd proven himself, exonerating himself of the crime against him, refusing to prosecute Natalie of her false claims against him, sticking by Taylor through the crazed, rough holidays and helping care for the main house, barn, and livestock as the frozen countryside thawed, creating floods and mud slides. Also, more importantly, it was obvious that he was completely taken with his daughter.

They'd laughed together, fought a little, spent hours upon hours at each other's side only to make love long into the night. He'd helped clean the gutters, thaw the pipes, and repair the roof when icy branches had fallen on the old shingles. He'd exercised and fed the horses, shoveled the driveway, fixed her car that refused to start after being packed in snow for ten days, done the grocery shopping, and kept the fire stoked until the old furnace kicked in. He'd been a gentle lover, a concerned father, and it seemed, a man determined to clear his name. He'd watched Percious as Taylor had reconnected with her clients and worked on her Micsoft Word, but the bottom line was that he didn't love her. At least, no yet...

"But...how? Where would we live? Wait minute, this is all so fast." She held up a hand and he captured in his large one.

"We'll live here. I don't have to move really far from where I'm staying now. I'll sell my house and start my own company, either out here or in town. If it's money you're worried about I-"

"No, no." She shook her head. Money was the last thing on her mind. In fact, she hadn't told him but she was three days late in her monthly cycle. Not a lot, but, considering that her periods came and went like clockwork, something to think about. Something rather pleasant to consider.

"You can keep your job, or become a full-time mother. We'll buy a place of our own if we want, when the time is right."

"Are you sure?" Good Lord, she shouldn't even be contemplating anything so ludicrous.

Smiling, he used the finger of the one gloved hand to smooth the worried furrow from her brow. "As sure as anything I've done lately. Come on, wouldn't you love to Percious' mother?"

"You know I would," she admitted, wondering if she was about to make the mistake of her life. She'd suffered through one divorce and she wasn't about to go through another. If and when she married again, it would be for life. "What about Naddie?" she asked, concern eating away at her optimism. "She'd be your sister-in-law."

Troy glanced to the gray sky and a frown showed on his freshly shaved faced. "As long as she doesn't live with us and doesn't live with us and doesn't interfere with Percious, it'll be okay."

"She accused you of murder." Taylor stated testing to see his reaction.

His smile was cold as ice. "Don't worry about Natalie, Taylor. I can take care of your sister."

"I don't think anyone can take care of her." They hadn't see Natalie nor heard from her, though according to Troy's friend Chad, she'd turned in her boyfriend, Mickey Hill, who had embezzled funds and killed Brad Hailstock when he was startled while doctoring the company books. Mickey had coached Natalie into lying about Troy's participation in the crime, then skipped town, leaving Natalie, who had been in love with him, alone to hold the bag. She'd gone to meet him somewhere Texas, but he'd never shown up and Chad had confronted her and convinced her to turn state's evidence against Hill, who was already long gone, probably hiding out in Mexico.

All that trouble seemed far away from their private spot her in the country side. Percious gurgled in the pack between them, a fine mist moistened their faces, and somewhere not too far off Busta and Carrie were barking their heads off at a rabbit or squirrel or some other creature hiding in the area.

She could be happy here with Troy and Percious, she thought, warmth invading her heart. Hand in hand they walked back to the house where, despite the rumble of the furnace, a fire was burning and near her desk stacked with correspondence, the small Christmas tree stood, draped in garlands and shimmering with tinsel. From the oven, the smell of post roast and potatoes filled the air.

Troy carried Percious into the bedroom and places her body in the crib he bought and put together. The baby found her thumb and snuggled her little head against a gingham bumper as Taylor adjusted her covers.

They still had so much to do, Social Services, upon learning that Troy was the father of the baby, had been lenient about Percious' situation. Marrying him would make adoption all that much easier. And certainly Naddie would comply. Though Taylor hadn't spoken with her sister, she didn't doubt that Naddie wanted her to care for the little girl. Troy had even gone through the formality of paternity test, though the results wouldn't be confirmed for a few more days.

"Okay, Taylor, what's it gonna be?" He asked and there was an edge to his voice she didn't recognize, nervousness. He stood in the doorway of the dedroom, the firelight form the living room glowing behind him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." The word was out in an instant and Troy picked her up, twirling her in the small confines of the room. Startled, she gasped, and then laughed. Percious let out a soft puff of a sigh.

******************* The Bedroom*******************************

Toy carried his bride to be, in the middle of the king bed. He never been so happy then hearing her say three letters to both of their future.

Settle precisely where Troy wanted him, she watched her kneel on the mattress by her feet. He removed her shoes and socks, then doing the same to himself, he crawled his way up her body, between her spread legs, and went to work on the buttons to her demin jeans, unzipping too. He caressed he silky, smooth legs and squeezed her breast gently.

With Troy stripped bare, Taylor stared at his thick, aching dick, she couldn't help but start licking her lips. Troy imagined her mouth on him, sucking him deep, and his dick twitched. Taylor saw his reaction, and gently pushes Troy his back, she unfortunately, bypassed his hard-on and instead crawled up the length of his hard body, she sitting astride his chest- so close that the scent of her arousal made his head spin. Troy was tempted to grab her thighs and pull her higher, so he could taste her with his mouth and tongue and make her come.

Taylor grabbed Troy's hands and leaned down to his ear, with a husky whisper she said, "Keep those hands here or else." She bit his ear sexily, making Troy groan with agony of her sweet torture.

Taylor slid her body down, she got in between his legs, and took hold of his big dick in her soft hands,and she looked up at Troy, staring in his eyes. His lips were parted with pleasure; she smiled before her tongue made a path from his belly button to the tip of his dick.

Troy hold body shuddered and his hands clenched around the headboard, Her lips parted over the head, and he growled deep in his throat as she took his entire shaft into her hot, wet mouth and stroked him deep. The silky strands of her hair brushed across his thighs, adding to the sensual sensations, and just when the tension inside of him started to spiral toward the breaking point, she pulled away, not waiting to end things too fast.

Troy realized he was panting for breath, and he hadn't even come yet. He glanced down toward the foot of the bed, watching as her own erratic breathing reflecting just how excited and eager she was, as well.

Taylor decided to do a little show for him. She sat back and peeled off her top, her full, lush breasts bouncing gently now that they were unbound. The she shimmied out of her panties and tossed them aside. Beautifully naked, she straddle his hip, took his dick in her hand, and eased him inside of her. She slowly, gradually lowered herself, prolonging the moment, until he found himself deep , deep inside of her.

Splaying her palms on his lower belly, she raised her heavy-lidded gaze to his, her mouth lifting in a purely female smile as she set out to drive him crazy with need. She moved her hips in small circles that eventually gave way to sexier, more uninhibited stokes that increased the pleasure and friction between them. And with each breath-stealing glide of her body against his, he slid deeper, and grew impossibly harder, insider her pussy.

He automatically reached down to caress her breast, across the sensitive tip of nipples. With a soft, ragged moan, she dropped her head back and arched into him, shamelessly grinding against his groin as her orgasm rippled through her. Her inner contractions milking his dick, and the tight, slick grip unraveled the last of his restrains in a hot intense release that wrung him dry and ripped a strangled groan from his throat.

Taylor collapsed on top of him, her face against his neck, her breathing warm and damp against his sweaty skin. She sighed softly, languidly, and he had the thought that this woman knew how to make him lose control.

He moved them slightly so they were still connected but face each other, side by side. Moving her damp her hair from her face, he smiled at her, moving his arms around her body.

Taylor never felt so good and overwhelmed before. She knew without a doubt Troy was something special and right now she never wanted to leave his arms.

"Tomorrow first thing, I will make arrangements for the our trip to Las Vegas." Troy said softly to Taylor, who looked too tried to actually hear him.

"I will get Percious and I ready..." She said, moving closer to him but closing her eyes, and hands tiredly smoothing her hands around him.

"Ok, let's go to sleep. 'Night, Tay."

"Goodnight, Troy."

**********************************************TBC***********************************

AN:// Thanks for reading, I am sooo sorry about not post this chapter soon, my finals, meetings, and writing essays with the this story... It's crazy!! LOL!!! But I will be picking up soon, this 23rd is SPRING BREAK!!! YAYAYAYA!!!!!!! :)

Shout Out to MY buddies: lilmissmonique, ghettobabe510, corbinsbabygrl1, mzwendy85, look at the stars, kuropie,and SmileBubsx. 


	9. Our New Family

"Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The justice of the peace, a robust man of about sixty, rained a smile down on the family, Troy, Taylor and Precious. While the justice's wife, dressed in polka dots, sat at the white piano and playing the wedding march.

Taylor couldn't help but keep her radiant smile going, Taylor dressed in a creamy, white thin strapped dress. She stepped out the dressing room with Precious, whom was wearing her own fluffy white, lace baby dress and shiny black shoes. Troy was also smiling, he had a lot to smile about since Taylor and Precious was now his life, he would make sure they were always smiling and happy as a family.

"That's all there is to it"? Taylore asked as she and Troy left from the small, neon-lit chapel and another couple going im. Outside, the traffic raced by and a wind cut through the dusty streets of Reno.

"It's legal and that's all that matters." Troy took her arms as after she placed a wool blanket around Precious. The city was ablaze in lights; the crowds, oblivious to frigid temperatures, wandered in and out of the hotels and casinos lining the main drag.

Taylor followed Troy back to their suite, where they booked for the weekend. She remembered her last wedding six years earlier- a church with stained-glass windows, a preacher in robes, three bridesmaids, Naddie as the maid of honor, a flower girl, and a ring bearer. Ribbons and rose petals, Zeke's sister singing a love song, candles and organ music, all for what? Nothing. A marriage that had turned to ashes all too soon.

This time there were no false promises, no stiff ceremony, nothing borrowed, blue, old, or new. And no love? Her ever nagging mind reminded her.

They took the elevator to the fifth floor, where a roll-in crib was waiting for Precious and a bottle of chilled champagne waited in the stand packed in ice. Now that they got their license framed and pictures in hand, Troy and Taylor strolled Precious with them up to the Honeymoon suite for the weekend, brought on a sweet peace between them this late in the night. Precious was sweetly nappy.

The room was set for a romantic night. Troy knew that with that Precious would be out like a light, since the long flight, exciting family outings they had today. Tonight belonged to them, he was surprisingly not all the nervous, Taylor was and he talked about future plans, legal documents for Precious, what to do with Natalie when she did show up and much more.

Taylor gently woke Precious to change Precious and fed her a final bottle, Troy uncorked the bottle of champagne. Once the baby was fed, burped and put to sleep. Troy poured them each a glass and touched the rim of his fluted goblet to hers.

"Here's to happiness, Mrs. Bolton", he said with a sexy grin.

And love, she thought, but added, "And more children."

"More?" A brow raised.

She nodded. "Maybe sooner than you thought."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but... well, I could be." She whispered to him, sly.

His grin grew from one side of his face to another. He sipped from his glass, took her into his arms as champagne spilled between them, and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her careful on the bed and started to remove her clothes then his. "I'd say congratulations are in order, Mrs. Bolton."

"That they are, Mr. Bolton", she said sexily while bring his body down on top of hers.

Troy kissed her and Taylor closed her eyes at the passionate kiss, refusing to listen to any more doubts, to the worries, to the damned negative thoughts that had plagued her mind ever since she agreed to be Troy's wife. Tonight, on her wedding night she wanted to give herself to him. Nothing else matter.

He opened his lips over hers, taking her breath into himself, and it felt like wonderful. This was so right. She knew that with even doubts, with them like this, the passion between them was the most perfect thing in the world.

She squirmed, trying to get closer to him, but his big hands and knees on either slid of her body weighted down the sheet surround her half naked body. She was trapped. Troy ravished her mouth at his pleasure. He took his time, roughly, then softly, and then roughly once more until she felt her want melt within her.

Suddenly her reared back on his knees. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his chest, and a small drop of pre-cum on the tip of his dick. She moaned low in her throat at the sight. He was so passionate, so beautiful, and at the this instant for all time, he was all hers.

He flicked his blazing blue gaze at her face, then downward as he pulled the sheet more. Her her breast plump, so soft looking in that white lace bra, she wore. He drew the thin garment down off her large breast and examined the result. She could feel her dark nipples stiffening against his hot gaze.

Tight and yearning. Waiting for his touch. He leaned down, placed his wet mouth over her nipple and sucked hungry. The sensation was so sharp she bucked. He moved to the other nipple and suckled that one as well until the tips of her breasts were hard as tight. He drew back and blew on the first on and then the other, making her gasp and struggle.

"Stop playing. For pity's sake, touch me." She didn't recognize her own voice, it was so husky.

"As you wish."

He grasped her to him and ripped her bra off her body, and the same her laced panties. For a bizarre second, Taylor felt shy. She was completely his now, this was their first night as husband and wife. This is her husband she is going to make love to, all night.

Troy swooped once again to capture her nipple in his mouth. The heated sucking after the coolness, almost sent her over the edge. At the same time, he burrowed long fingers in through her pussy.

She stilled, breathlessly waiting, as he delicately sought and then found what he was searching for. He began an tortuous circling with his thick thumb.

'Oh, God' she thought. It felt so good. He knew exactly how to touch her. She purred and mewled, her hips instictively following his hand He thrust his finger deep inside her hot pussy, and she shuddered in the sudden storm of her climax.

His breath whispered over her closed eyelids. "Look at me."

Taylor turned her head to the sound of his growl, her eyes still closed in bliss.

"Taylor, look at me."

She opened her eyes. Troy loomed over her, his handsome face flushed. "You are mines, now and forever."

She could feel his big dick nudging at her dripping wet pussy. The head began squeezing in and her eyelids dropped in reaction.

"Taylor, baby, look at me," Troy whispered.

He was halfway in now, and she struggled to keep her eyes focused. He bent his head and bit her open lips slightly hard.

Taylor's eyes widened. And he thrust in hard and heavy, all the way.

Taylor moaned and arched against him. So right and perfect, her man filled her as if they were made for this. As if they were only made for each other. She curved her thick thighs, around his hips, cradling him with her pelvis, and looked into his face. His eyes were closed, his face hard with want. A strand of hair strand against his forehead. His jaw slightly slack, with pleasure.

He opened his eyes then speared her with blue intensity. "I am feel only you, Tay. There is no going back for this moment on."

Taylor cried out at his words, and the breath within her chest seemed to tremble. His hips rocked. She wrapped her arms around him and held on as he slide his dick, shoving in and out of her driving all thoughts from her mind. He quickened his pace and groaned, deeply. His eyes were locked with hers; as if trying to communicate something. She touch his face and then moved down to his pounded chest, over his heart.

His strong body seemed to breat apart. He jerked against her hard. She felt dick hit the bottom of her pussy so hard, she began to coming in waves. A pleasure so raw and tight, it was almost painful. She could hold back, she moaned so loud, she almost screamed. Troy threw his head back at the same time and bared his teeth in a slight shout of pleasure. Cum flooded her pussy, her heart pounding through her large chest, and tugging her very soul.

His heavy body lay on hers, and she felt his heartbeat. Taylor sighed. Then he tiredly rolled off her soft, sweet body. She curled into him, she limbs pleasantly achy. The last thing she felt before reach her well-deserved sleep, was Troy's hand on her stomach, pulling her against his warmth and kissing her forehead.

*****************TBC ******************************

AN:// Shout out TIME!!!! corbinsbabygrl1, kuropie, MermaidRam85, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, look at the stars, TraylorxChaylor, PhantomGroupie91, SmileBubsx.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!!! I was so happy with the feedback I could wait to post the minute I got home for my final exam. Oh there will be a WHOLE LOT more to come for Tay and Troy Honeymoon weekend... I am very happy you are happy with the story, keeping on reviewing THANK YOU ALL!! AGAIN!!!:)

NEXT UP MORE: lovin' and a interesting return.... *smirk* 


	10. Family Reunion

**Day Two---Honeymoon Morning~~~~~**

Troy awoke to an empty bed, he was disappointed not to feel the warm body of his wife next to him. His wife... His Wife!... Woah, that was something he never thought he would say and feel like it was the most perfect thing he ever did. Last night proved to be what he always wanted, a passion relationship, a woman who was more than capable to fulfill all his needs, and for him to do the same.

Well Troy thought more on what he loved about his wife and their relationship he grabbed his silk pants and headed to the restroom, after get relieved and brushing his teeth. He went to look for his beautiful wife.

Troy heard cooing and Taylor sweet voice fill the dinning room as he grew near. When he reached the room, the vision filled his heart at the site.

Taylor was in her nightie and a purple silk robe, with her hair loose. She was smiling as she feed Precious her breakfast in a bottle, they were enjoying their morning together.

"There you go, mommy." Taylor said gently, moving slowly side to side while holding her daughter. She really was her daughter, well.. step daughter, but all the same to Taylor. She was a Bolton and even without the results Taylor felt in her heart this was hers and Troy's little girl. And Taylor smiled even wider, she now felt more a ease, her nagging voices calming more and more. And with last night, consummating the marriage, it left no worry as to how Troy felt about her, and their family.

Taylor drew back her thoughts from last night, onto the sweet little girl in her arms. She moved the half empty bottle from Percious' lips and lifted her to her shoulder and stood as she burped her daughter's little back.  
Troy thought it was a good timing to move behind her and put his arms around her waist as she looked out the window.

"Good morning, Wife," Troy said sexily. Taylor jumped a little, she didn't even know he was awake. But she smiled and moved to face him with Precious in her arms.

"Good morning to you too, Husband". Taylor said back. She leaned into him for a soft kiss, but it didn't last long because Percious wanted some attention too.

They both laughed at this, and Troy slipped his hand around their daughter and moved her in his arms. He lifted the baby up over his head and brought her back down to his face, showering the beautiful baby girl with kisses. He was saying his good mornings to her.

Taylor stood back a little and her heart melted at the beautiful site. She laughed when Precious kicked her little legs out and giggled at Troy action. She really loved these moments. Taylor wanted to keep these moments in her heart and memory forever.

Troy never felt so happy, he looked at his two girls and felt he couldn't be any happier. He couldn't wait to get home and fix up everything to be theirs, he need to make arrangements with contractors, Chad, and move his things to Taylor place. And most importantly get Natalie squared off, once and for all. But all that can wait for another day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After spending time out in the city, they went shopping and got some treasures to take home tomorrow. They took Precious to see Dora the Explorer, then to an aquamarine. Precious loved it and surprising enough so did Taylor and Troy.

They eat at Belly's, a hot new restaurant. The music and food was wonderful. Troy felt so relaxed and he never seen Taylor smile so much, he felt that everyday he would be the one to keep that smile on her face, and the same with Precious.

"So, how is your stomach holding up?"Troy asked, he noticed Taylor didn't eat much of her Seafood pasta.

"Oh, I good. I don't want to full up too much. I might get sick later on." Taylor said to Troy, and moving her wedding hand over her stomach. She was catch up with spending their time out, she almost forgot about maybe having a baby of her own. Though she was 90% sure she was, with the symptoms and late period..

"We need to make a doctor's appointment and get some things for the newest member on the way." Troy said thoughtfully. He couldn't spot the smile taking over his face.

"Troy, first we need to take a pregnancy test. Then- we make the appointment, baby." Taylor said in a teasing voice. She loved Troy was so into the family they were building together.

"Well we can stop at the store and pick some up..." Troy reach over and help her soft hands.

When Taylor nodded her head and smile at him. Troy called over the waitress, paid and tipped the table. They got their deserts to go, and got their things together. Once Precious was safely in her stroller, they got into their car, headed to the nearest store and got about 10 pregnancy brands of test for Taylor to take.

They got to the room and the baby was already sleepy. Percious gets freaky-ish quiet when she is tried, so Troy told Taylor to go and get ready for tonight while he put the baby to bed.

"Nite-Nite, baby girl." Troy said softly, he leaned over and kissed her curly head. Precious let out a big puff of air, and snuggled deeper in her blankets.

Troy strolled to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers. He got the room ready for another night with his wife, but he knew he wanted to wait a little to know for sure if Taylor was pregnant. Thought part of him was still worried about how she felt. They talked about she went through with her previous marriage with Zeke Baylor.

It was hard to hear what she went through, but he knew he wanted Taylor no matter what. He got his daughter and with Taylor as his wife, to him, that was all the family he would ever need or want.

Taylor walked out to the room, she was in another nightie. This one was laced and silk white. She looked like a beautiful angel. In her hands were the two pregnancy test.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to Troy. She handed him one test and kept one herself.

"We the directions say the hourglass means its not read for results yet, it will beep twice then it will read 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' when it ready..." She said shakily.

Troy just pulled her closer, he knew she was scared but happy at maybe having a baby.

"Taylor, I know you want this baby and I want this baby too. But you know no matter what you are my family no matter what. With you and Precious... I feel more complete then ever." Troy said, rubbing his free hand through her soft hair.

He kissed her lips softly, moving his hand gently over her soft cheek then down the back of her neck. Holder her closer to his lips.

As the kiss grew deeper, the beeping sound filled the room.

They moved away and looked at the test in his other hand. They looked at each other, then Troy let out a sigh and brought the test between them to look down.

There it read...

'Pregnant'

Troy looked up at Taylor and she was still looking at the test, she had her hand clutching the other test, with tears in her eyes.

Troy placed the test on the bed and gathered Taylor in his arms.

"Tay... say something, baby." Troy said. He moved her face to look at his. He was tearing up a little too. Wow, a baby was all he could think about.

"Troy.. I can't believe-... I mean I know if could happen but, I- I'm so happy!" Taylor finish out in a tearful laugh. She had wanted so bad to be pregnant but now, at this moment. She was a wife again, a mother to a little girl and a husband that now made her dreams to reality.

"I know, Tay. A baby! We're going to be parents, Again!" He laughed too, he was so glad that she was excited about having his baby, he knew it would be tough to think of having another baby after all the pain she went through before. But seeing her now, he would do everything all over again to have this moment again.

"Troy, I am so happy. I mean this is more than what I could almost take. We're a real family. And Precious will have a brother or sister." Taylor wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, buried her head into Troy's neck. Kissing him with wet lips.

Then another beep cut through, it was her other test. She moved to the side a little and looked at the test. Same results: 'Pregnant' this one with a smiley face.

"So I guess it's official now, we are going home tomorrow to make a doctor's appointment and go on a baby spree." Troy said, mocking a sad face on the shopping part.

Taylor laughed and shook her head, then grabbed his face with her free hand and moved into for a passionate kiss.

Troy stood them both up, he stripped Taylor out robe and nightie sexily. His eyes were grew hungry at seeing his naked, pregnant wife in all her glory.

He stripped out his clothes and laid them both down in the bed. Troy just looked over at her, his wife, his lady, his baby. Troy never felt so lucky before now, she was beautiful, loving, funny, smart, and didn't take shit... well not much of his any way.

Taylor moaned as she felt a warm, strong hand sliding over her bare stomach to her hips. Instinctively, she turned into the caress, her lucusious body instantly on fire with need.

Troy had on her back, and captured her lips with his. Taylor head swam at the contact. At the feel of his strenght and power. Never in her life had she felt anything better than his tongue on her, it felt like he was penetrating her mouth and touching her deepest desires.

His exquisitedly hard, naked body sinfully sliding against hers. She burned even more at this.

Troy's kisses were fierce and hot, yet tender. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the exotic scent of their bodies. He tasted like so good, and the feeling of his heated mouth over hers was a high like not other.

All she could do was moan and slide her hands up and down his big body. As she ran her hand through his silk dark brown hair, delighting in the waves curled around her fingers.

Troy pulled backand stared downat with a powerful hunger that made Taylor burn as those gorgeous muscles of his shoulders bunched and flexed under her hands. "I will take care of your every need... I have all of you." He said passionately and possessive.

"And I have all of you too, Mr. Bolton". Taylor said smiling seductively as she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips.

His intense, yet naughty smile took Taylor breath away. 'Damn, this man is so fine, yet all mines..' Taylor inner vixen whispered through her mind as she stared at her husband. With Taylor cuddled in his arms, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Taylor bit her lip as she stared down at his handsome face while she felt his hard body, masculine body between her thighs.

Exotically, she rubbed herself against his long, hard dick. Troy growled in response to her call. He looked her over, then reached up and cupped her large breasts in his warm hands. She covered his hands with her own as he squeezed them gently.

"I could do this all night, Mrs. Bolton," he whispered.

" I would hope to get more than than, Mr. Bolton," she whispered back moving his thick fingers over nipples, she moaned deeply.

Troy lifted his hips, sending Taylor forward. She caught herself with her arms. She leaned over him, her hair falling over her face and his.

"Now that's alot better." Troy reached up to cup her face and pulled her lips to his for a passionate make out. His mouth teased her as he gently sucked her bottom lip with his teeth.

Taylor groaned deeply at the embrace between them, he trailed his hand from her breast down her side, then to her pussy. "And this is mines, huh baby." He stated, plunging two strong fingers inside of her.

Taylor tighten in pleasure around his fingers teasing her endlessly. Round and round his fingers swirled, making a melting fire deep inside her.

He lifted from her lips slowly. "Now tell me, baby... What you want?"

"You, boo. Only you." Her words washing over him.

"Then that's what you will get.." Troy moved his hands to her hips and pressed her wet pussy, towards his hard dick. "Now and forever." Troy slid the tip of his dick over Taylor's clit and nudged her entrance.

Taylor was biting her lip impatiently. She wanted to feel him inside her, stretching her pussy while sharing a deeper connect more than anyone in her life.

She felt him pulled back more, then press his hard shaft against her. Just when she got ready to move her hips so he would slide all the way in. Troy grabbed her full hips and sack deeply inside her.

Taylor nearly scream at the sudden movement. She couldn't do anything but hold on for her life, her nails dug in the silk sheet.

Troy stared at her, getting impossibly harder at the site of his beloved so consumed with him driving deep in her pussy. He pulled her down to him so Taylor's breast meshed down on his ripped chest.

He rhythmically moved his big hands down her glistening back and took two handful of her plump ass. Troy slammed her harder on his dick, and his hips lifting up, bring them more pleasure than ever.

"Troy... I need you- more!" Taylor moaned out to him. Troy knew what she wanted, and he was more than prepared to take her over the edge. But he wanted her to cum on top of him first.

"I know baby.. But I- .. I want you to cum first, cum all over this dick." Troy groaned forceful out to her. Her pussy was tightening so smug, so wet... No he needed to focus on her, then, will he let go of his control.

"TROY!" Taylor couldn't think she just felt him driving her so high, she thougt she could touch the ceiling. My goodness, what Troy a sex god. He took her places she didn't think could exist.

It wasn't until Troy straddling smack on her ass cheek, that broke the beast back. Taylor came so hard, her back arched, her nipples running up his chest so tempting that Troy let go of her ass, and squeezed her breast.

Troy nearly lost it at her cumming, the feeling of her pussy fluttering over his big dick was one thing. But watching her lose herself, over and over was what almost made him go over the edge too. Almost...

Troy sat up, with his arms and hands, surrounding her shoulders and back. Troy kept his strokes their rhythm, he thrust upwards faster.

Troy moved her all the way under him, he slide his dick out of her slowly. Taylor disappointly, moan out to him. Her hands searching for his hips, wanting him back inside of her.

"Troy..?" Taylor said breathless.

"Don't worry baby.." Troy said, he needed sometime to get more control, he wanted her in all ways possible tonight. He wanted to love her in ways he never have with another.

"Would you mind if I taste you, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said with a purr. He moved his down her glistening legs, moving them up to her pussy. She was so wet and burning hot. Her scent shot straight to his dick, making him jump against her knee.

Taylor bit her bottom lip in anticipation, wanting.. No needing him to take her, she felt he knew her body better than herself. It was as if he was in her mind, reading all the female calls she had or would ever have for only him.

Troy kept his intense blue stare on her face, and slowly lowered his face to her pussy, moving one hand to move the lips apart. He stuck his hot tongue lightly first against her clit.

Taylor instinctively moved her pussy closer to him, moaning loudly. She wanted him so much, and Troy knew and finally giving in his teasing and open his mouth wider to eat her out hungrily.

This time nearly screamed, grabbing the sheets hard. Her hips moving up and down while Troy got more and more into loving her with his mouth.

Troy keep his eyes on her, she was so responsive to him. He could just cum watching her, it was so exotic, so beautiful. His hands slid back up body. Over her breast, lightly pinching her hardened nipples. Then one hand reached up to her lips, lightly tracing them.

Taylor could believe how good he was, his hot tongue all over her pussy. Moving in such a pace that almost drove her crazy. Those firm lips, soft but hot tongue, and sometime a thrilling feeling of his teeth grazing over her clit.

She felt his fingers, all over her then to her wet lips. Letting go her grip on the sheets, she moved her soft hand over the finger on her lips, then opening her lips and taking one finger into her mouth. Her own tongue swirling around his first finger, taking it deep in her mouth like it was his dick.

Troy could take it anymore. He groaned deep in her pussy and removed his finger slowly from her sinful mouth.

He got on his knees, pulling her body closer to his. Troy almost growled at feeling her pussy heat the tip of his dick.

Taylor stretched out sexily at him. "Cum inside, Troy." She whispered out, wanting him deep inside her again, but this time taking him over with her.

Troy responded with a wild thrust, and didn't stop to let her get use to the feeling of him stretching her again.

Troy groan at the feel of her heat all over him, her sweaty body under his, her moaning sing to his ears, and pussy tightening around his dick. It was incredible.

"Damn, Tay.. I'm so close.." He stated, his intense blue eyes looking into her dark brown passionately.

"Let go baby, I so there too." Taylor said to him. She was so hot for him, she didn't want to let go until he did.

Suddenly, "TAYLOR!" Troy growled out to her. Then a deep thrust, jerks and hot liquid shot up her pussy and hitting her spine. Taylor couldn't hold back any longer, he was going fast and fast, he lifted Taylor higher then before and she came, hard and wet.

Troy arms gave out completely. He broke down on top of her, thrust slowly and softly until he was all spent.

After them catch their breaths, the moved back to the head of the bed and under the silk sheets together. If only they knew what coming days would bring them.

**~~~~~ Back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"This was a big mistake.' Natalie McKessie scratched both arms her fingernails and wished she was anywhere else but in this damned car with Chad Danforth. Some sappy R&B ballad was battling with static on the radio.

"You've made worse."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. How could she? Without his help, the police would have help her as an accomplice or material witness or whatever the hell else they could come up with in New Mexico with the Belfy break-in and murder. She still felt cold inside when she thought about that poor man's death. Guilt pressed a ton on her chest. She had nothing to do with the man's death, but she had known that Mickey was behind it. Even though the working man was surprised him at the computer and Mickey had only meant to knock him out, the old man had died.

Mickey Hill.

Embezzler. Killer. Jerk. And so much more evil.

Tears burned behind Natalie's eyes. God, she was an idiot. But she was going to see Taylor again. And the baby. Her heart lightened at the thought.

Chad turned off the freeway and onto a two-lane road that wound through the hills surround Lake Daft and West Odds. Turning down street after street within minutes. Chad grabbed his Newport's from the dash and tossed it to her. "Light one for me, too."

"Thanks" She punched in the lighter, slipped a filter tip into her mouth, and then, once the lighter popped out, lit up. "Here," she said in a cloud of nerves-calming smoke. She handed him the first cigarette, then shook a second from the pack.

Chad took the smoke and puched another button the radio. R&B faded and Tupac filled the car.

"You a dead-ass-bitch, but I ain't mad at ya." Oh great, and she more than ever thought on how true to form that chorus was to her actions these pass year. She thought harder while drawing the cigarette and cracking the window. "He's gonna kill me."

"Who? Troy?" Chad snorted. "I doubt it. Not that he wouldn't have just cause."

"I know, I know. I was hella wrong. Okay?!"

"And lucky. Damned lucky that he not got YOU up on charges."

"How could he? I'm his sister-in-law," she said, still hardly believing the news that Chad had given her only yesterday. According to Chad, Taylor and Troy had gotten married over a week ago. "What a fucking joke."

"It's not a joke, believe me." Chad drove past a development, then turned onto a gravel road leading up a forest path.

Natalie's stomach clenched. What could she say to Taylor? To Troy Bolton? Oh, God. She took a long draw on her cigarette and noticed that her hands were cold as ice. This was no good- no damned good.

They passed a huge house with a fenced off, barn looking backyard. It was new but traditional- classic looking. Very much like her little sister. As Natalie took in the new home of her sister and her current situation, she felt it looked like something out of a horror film... Like Nightmare on Elm street.

"Taylor lives here?" Natalie asked, but Chad didn't stop and continued on the winding road to the house.

"She- well, they, I guess now, live here. Taylor maintain the barn too." He jabbed out his cigarette in the tray.

"How close are you with your sister?"

"Sometimes closer than others," she said. "This hasn't been my best year."

"Amen." He cut the engine and reached across her to open her door. "Shall we?"

"If we must." She said already stepping out of the car and couldn't stop the drumming of her heart at the thought of seeing her baby again. How much had she grown? Did she smile? Would she recognize the woman in whose womb she'd grown for nine months? Heart in her throat, Natalie took one last drag from her Newport, then cast the butt onto the lawn where it died out.

In an instant Taylor's flushed face, deep brown eyes and easy smile, opened the door. In her arms was a light brown curly hair baby with wide, blue eyes- a baby Natalie barely recognized as her own.

"Naddie." Taylor's voice broke.

Oh, God, Taylor, I-I-I..!" Tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her face. She threw her arms around her sister and smelled the scent of baby powder mingling with Taylor's Chanel perfume. Happiness and worry collided in her heart. How had she ever given the baby away? But how could she consider keeping her? Besides, she'd made a promise.. Sniffing loudly, she hugged her sister and looked up at Troy Bolton in the suddenly very small house. He was staring at her with harsh blue laser eyes, that held no mercy. Not a speck of forgiveness, and her blood frozen and she stepped away from her sister.

"Troy."

"Natalie." His voice was harsh.

********************TBC*******************

**AN:/// HEY People, I know I got a HUGE CLIFFY but I will make it up, right now I am so crazed with school and work. PLEASE forgive me and review.**

**But first I want to give a big love to MermaidRam85, _you all have to check out this GREAT writer here and read the newest and best Taylor fics!_ The page is: .net/u/1520919/MermaidRam85**

**And love on helping me complete what to do with the newest chapter out now... Much luv!! :)**

**Shout out TIME!!!! _lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, look at the star ((Love getting shout out on your great stories- Thank you 2x)), corbinsbabygrl1, kuropie, mzwendy85, PhantomGroupie91, and AyaneC_**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**_Oh, there will be a WHOLE LOT more to come for Tay and Troy... I am very happy you are happy with the story, keeping on reviewing :)_**


	11. In A Moment, What We Can Lose

_""Look, I owe you a big apology."_ Natalie said. She tugged on her name brand coat. She looked somewhat of the same, she dyed her hair back to her natural black color, but it was cut in a short length. Her face looked like she had been through twenty years than her age.

"Save it" troy's jaw was set. Uncompromising.

"No, hear me out. I wish you and Taylor the best." she said sincerely. She owed them both so much.

"Troy snorted."Can it."

"Chad Danforth," Chad wanted to break the uneasy silence. He held his hand out and Taylor's in a firm shake, more of a sure of himself grasp.

"This is Taylor, my wife." Liam said. He wrapped his arm around her round waist possessively.

"I assumed." Chad smirked at troy's actions.

Taylor ushered Natalie and Chad inside with knots in her stomach.

Chad grabbed a kitchen chair, twirled it around, and straddled it. "I think you should listen to what your sister-in-law has to say, troy."

"Fair enough. troy skewered Natalie with his gaze. "Talk."

"I know you hate me," Natalie said and troy didn't say a word, nota syllable of denial even when Taylor shot him a pleading look, silently begging him to be forgiving. Natalie had, after all, given them Percious. Natalie cleared her throat and, looked a little flushed, "but I did what I thought I had to because... well, because I loved Mickey."

"Great man," troy muttered.

"I thought he was and"- she held up a hand when she saw the protest forming on troy's lips- I was wrong. I know that now. I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused you. I am. But I can't undo what's already been done."

"She explained everything to the police," Chad said trying to help her out a little with troy, hoping it would help him listen to her with an open mind since she cleared his name. "I've got copies of her statement to the police in my briefcase."

Natalie blinked back tears. "I just hope in time, you'll forgive me."

"Of course he will, nadir," Taylor answered, but troy didn't respond. She didn't blame him. Naddie had put him through a living hell, but it was painful to witness the hardening of his jaw again, the harsh intensity of his gaze. Ever since the wedding he'd been more relaxed and their lives here, with Percious, had been stress-free.

Until now.

Taylor put a hand on Natalie's shoulder and her sister turned. She spied the baby again and tears trickled from her eyes. "Can I hold her, Tay?" she said almost pleadingly.

"If you tell me what leaving her here was all about." Taylor couldn't put off the inevitable talk another second. The baby was what her life was all about, the reason she got up in the morning, the demanding troy Bolton she had met and married her. Even though there was probably another child growing within her, Percious would always be special.

Percious yawned as Taylor handed her to her biological mother and Natalie bit her lower lip.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah." Taylor's voice was low and hoarse with emotion. "But how did you leave her on the stoop?"

"That was Mickey's idea," Natalie admitted, avoiding her sister's gaze. "I knew I couldn't take care of a baby, couldn't raise her and give her the security and stability she needed. So Mickey brought her here."

"And left her in the freezing temperatures on the porch," troy said.

"Taylor was home-"

"What if she hasn't heard the baby cry?" troy interrupted her excuse.

"Mickey heard the dog. He was careful to stay near the bushes and brush his tracks away with a branch from a fir tree. But he waited in the shadows until Taylor answered the door."

"You didn't come with him?" troy asked.

"Natalie shook her head and swallowed hard."I-I couldn't. It was too hard..."

"Did you ever think of calling me?" troy asked.

"You?" Natalie shook her head again. "Why?"

"You know a father has some rights." troy responded tightly.

Natalie's eyebrows slammed together. "That's why I went along with Mickey's plan."

"What?" both troy and Taylor said.

"Since he didn't think it was time for us to settle down with a baby, I told him about Taylor and we decided-"

"Wait a minute." this time Taylor interrupted. Her head was spinning, she was missing something. Something important. "Why would Mickey have any say about it?

"Because he's, what did you name her- Percious? I like it. Well, because he's Precious' father.

"Father?" try asked, his voice low, like rolling thunder far in the distance.

"Yea. He and I..." she let the word fade away. "Wait a minute. You didn't think that... oh my god, troy, did you really think the baby was yours?" she laughed for a second before she turned and looked at the horror shining in Taylor's eyes. "The baby's Mickey's.

"No!" Taylor cried.

"Yeah."

"You're certain?" troy demanded.

"Of course. I would know-"

"But you would lie."

"Not about this and I know, troy. You and I were over before I conceived this baby." she said it with such conviction Taylor didn't doubt her for a minute.

"Oh, dear god..." Taylor's stomach turned sour. Bile rose up her throat. How could they have made sure a horrendous mistake? Why hadn't they waited for the paternity tests? She'd been so certain- so sure Percious was troy's flesh and blood.

"Hill's" troy's eyes flashed like blue lighting.

"Yes. But he didn't want her and- oh sweet Jesus, you really thought you were her fathered, didn't you?"

"I Am." troy said, his masculine jaw tight, the cords of his neck strident. "Make no mistake, Natalie, I'm Precious' father. Now and forever."

"But-"

"That's the way is It." he looked past his sister-in-law and his eyes sought Taylor's. "And you, Taylor McKesson- Bolton, are Precious' mother."

"As long as Mick or I don't interfere," Natalie said lifting her chin. "Now that Mickey's gone and I have no one, I could... I mean, biologically and legally, Precious' my daughter."

Taylor let out a little squeak of protest, but then bit her tongue. What did she expect? That her sister would hand over the beautiful baby, that Naddie wouldn't have second thoughts, that Mickey hill, whoever he was, wouldn't exert his parental rights as the father?

"I'll fight you." troy said, his voice deadly as he advanced upon Natalie. "If you try and take precious away from Taylor, I swear, I'll hunt you down and make your life a living hell, and I'll tell the courts what a swell mother and role model you'd make. Don't forget I know you, Natalie. Inside and out. Your fears and weaknesses and the fact that you abandoned your daughter, left her in freezing temperatures in a basket on a porch because it wasn't convenient for you to keep her. Then there's the lying to the court. I've been told I could press charges." he crossed the room in three swift strides to glare down at Natalie who, despite her bravest efforts, cowered under the power of his gaze.

"You've had quite a list of men, you've been involved in an embezzling scheme, you've never held a job for more than two years, and you disappear for months at a time. I don't know about you, but I think the court might find you unfit.

Natalie swallowed hard. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Think I won't." he warned.

"No, no no!" Taylor was fighting tears and shaking her head. "I- we can't do this. Percious is..." sweet, sweet baby, how can I give you up? "She belongs to Natalie. And Mickey." the floorboards seemed to shift beneath Taylor's feet and somewhere deep inside there was a rending.

"Oh, god! Not Mickey." Natalie waved her hands frantically on either side of her head. "He's useless. A criminal. A killer, for Christ's sake."

Taylor's head was swimming, she held onto the back of the couch for support. Her blood pounded in her ears. She was losing the baby...no, no. no.

"And you were not only his lover, but his accomplice." troy turned to Taylor and his expression unrelenting. "We are Precious' parents." he said.

"no." her voice cracked and the absurdity of the situation struck her. He'd only married her so that she would be Precious' mother. Her marriage was nothing more than a sham. Hollow. Empty. A fool's paradise.

"We aren't Precious' parents legally, not yet and apparently not ever." Taylor fought tears, blinking rapidly as she removed the wedding band that she'd worn for so few days. "Troy, I'm sorry." an ache burned through her.

"So am I, Taylor," he said without a trace of warmth. "So am I."

The first pang struck her dead center and she thought it was just stress. The second was more painful and she gasped.

"Taylor?" troy's voice was edged in concern. The world started to go black. "Taylor?" again the pain and the time she felt the first ooze of blood, the fledgling life starting to slide from her. "Taylor, are you okay, Baby?" troy was standing over her and as she let go of the couch and started to sway, he caught her.

"She's bleeding-!" Natalie said loudly so far away.

"Taylor?" troy's voice was strident, filled with terror, but she couldn't see him. "Call the ambulance-" her eyes fluttered closed and a beckoning blackness enveloped her. The last thing she heard was troy calling her name and there was something wrong with his voice- it sounded muffled and cracked.

Troy was going losing her and he can feel it, he was paniacing. Taylor just dropped in his arms. She wasn't responding to anything he was saying. He kneed down with his wife in his arms, hold her close.

"Oh, Tay... I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. I need you to be strong. I- I love you, baby. I don't wanna let you go. Not when I need you." troy didn't care that Natalie was in shock about Taylor or the fact he was in love with her sister. All he could do was hold his love in his arms and pray that help got her fast enough.

"I called a buddy down at the hospital. They are not far from this area. It will be within minutes for them to get here." Chad said to troy in a sadden voice. He'd never seen or heard troy look so valuable or sacred before, not even when he was being booked for allegations of thief and murdered.

"Oh, god... Tay- Tay... I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!" Natalie's voice sobbed looking at her sister unconscious body.

"You are a wonderful sister, wife and mother. I want you to be Precious' mother. I don't want you go, Tay-Tay. I love you sooo much!" Natalie was sobbing with angst at every heart filled word. She never meant to hurt her sister, she was just reacting immature to troy's blunt dismiss of being a mother to the beautiful baby she carried and gave life to. but it was Taylor who was here day and night, caring for the innocent life and troy right there to protect them both, even when Natalie couldn't and wouldn't.

Chad held Natalie as she sobbed for her sister, and the whole situation was a mess. He didn't know what else to do with this woman who tried hard to make things right, she was still growing. Now maybe that she was more than willing to accept and give her little girl the mother and father she needed. Natalie can focus on getting her life together.

The sounds of ambulance sirens and pounding of the door moved Chad and Natalie to action. Chad got the door and helped them through, while Natalie got the baby and Taylor's coat and some clothes for changing.

The crew went to troy, the woman had to cooed troy into letting them take care of Taylor from here on. He was crying but he knew he couldn't do anymore but be at her side. He felt so lost right now.

"We got her all set, you can ride with your wife to the hospital with us." the woman side as they got Taylor all strapped securely, moving quickly to get her in the truck.

"Okay... Chad, can you and Natalie get some of Taylor things... and the baby's things-" he started to give directions, but Chad interrupted.

"It's covered; we will get everything and meet down at the hospital." Chad said getting his keys and waiting on Natalie to get everything. He quickly man hugged him and told him to go.

*********** **

The whole ride troy was a wreck. He talked to the doctor and told him what happen.

"Is he on any medications or anything I need to be aware of?" Dr. Vander asked troy while writing on the papers.

"Oh god, we just took some pregnancy test that came out positive... her first appointment was to be next week." troy said weakly. He was so focused on all the other issues, he almost forgot about the little baby Taylor was carrying now. He was so mad at himself for putting all the stress on her, knowing her history of pregnancy before. Now he could lose not just the baby but her as well.

"Mr. Bolton, don't worry. It seems that it's stress and blood pressure of the baby has reach Taylor and caused some imbalance in her body." Dr. Vander said.

"I won't know until test gets back and we check more with the fetus if she and the baby are fine. But with the blood- it... it doesn't look good, now especially with her previous history of miscarriage." Dr. Vander spoke with sadden news, he didn't want to worry the young husband, but he also had to be honest.

"Well, please... please whatever it takes focus on my wife, I want her safe first. I can't lose her..." troy forced out strongly. He wanted the baby, but he loved and needed his wife more.

"I promise to do my best with both. I will let you know." Dr. Vander said, and then left to do just that.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Taylor... please, Baby, come back...

**_********************** _**

**_Later into the night... _**

"Troy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to upset Taylor or you. I was just being stupid. I want to do whatever it takes to make sure you and Taylor raise and love my- your daughter..." Natalie said sincerely. She looked troy in the eyes and spoke from the heart.

"Thank you, I know Taylor would love it and so would I. I want to adopt her and make everything legal. I and Taylor will have all parental rights." troy said, he wanted not future issues on the matter of Percious or his and Taylor's roles in her life.

"No prob." she said, and then she turned to Chad.

"Do I need Mickey's to sign off on anything?" Natalie asked Chad, who sitting next to her was holding her right hand.

"No, now that his is convicted and serving time, you have all parental rights to do as you wish. But you will need to go to the courts and file along with troy to legal make him and Taylor, Precious' parents." Chad said. He was looking at her and troy.

"Ok, no-" Natalie was interrupted as the doctor came over to the group.

"Mr. Bolton. I have news about Taylor." Dr. Vander spoke.

"Tell me, its okay, they are family. Is my wife going to be okay and the baby?" troy said concerned. He could see from the counter of his eyes that he shocked Natalie and Chad with the news.

"Well, I have so bad new unfortunately. The baby didn't make it... i'm very sorry, Mr. Bolton." dr. vander said, his hand landing on troy's shoulder in comfort.

"Oh god! My baby... Taylor and I- We-... Oh, God. I promised to take care of them both!" troy said with pain and tears in his blue eyes. He weakly sat back down, his head in his hands. He felt like a failure to his wife and lost unborn child.

"Mr. Bolton, it not all bad. I check on her and she is going to pull through fine. She is healing and fight through just great. It seems her body was rejecting, I have her now with treatments. She will be health again, and she can even have more children too." dr. vendor went on and explain to troy about the treatments and what happen. Taylor would make it through, that it wasn't her fault she lost the baby, her body was in need of medication and it was good they got the treatment in when they did.

"When can I see my wife, Dr. Vander?" troy said once he understood and was now more than ever, wanting to see for himself.

"She is stable now, but we are still checking and run test to make sure she is fine. But you are more than welcome to stay with her. In fact, it would be best to be with her now and make get her to come around." Dr. Vander said.

"Thank, doctor. Thank you so much." troy shook his hand and turned to Chad and Natalie, who was holding the carrier with Percious sleeping peacefully.

"Can you guys take Percious home? She is tried and I want to stay with Taylor until she can go home." troy told the two as he headed to Taylor's room.

"Yeah man, no worries. We will go your place and come back tomorrow morning to visit you and Taylor." Chad said as he hugged him and went to get their coats.

"Okay, troy. We will do whatever I will call the child protection agency and bring the paper to have you sign." she said and reached to take his hand.

"Thank you, Natalie. I really appreciate this and I promise me and Taylor will take the best care of Precious." troy spoke with strength and squeezed her hand and turned away to see his wife.

**_****** _**

**_Taylor's hospital room... _**

Troy couldn't put into words how he felt seeing the woman he grown to love and care about lying weakly in bed. He couldn't live without her... everything about this woman was strong, loving, beautiful, protector, and most of all the best wife & mother in the world.

Troy pushed his chair closer in her bed, his hands holding both hers. He leaned his head closer to hers, he breathed in her sweet scent, rubbing his cheeks against hers and closing his eyes hoping when he opened his eyes, her beautiful brown eyes would be looking back at him. But he knew she wouldn't be awake yet.

"Please baby, I know you can hear me. Or atleast I hope you can hear me now..." he kissed her soft cheeks and leaned back a little to speak from the heart.

"I know I haven't told you, but I was waiting for the right moment. But now I know, I should have told you the second I laid eyes on you that I love you, now more than ever. You were there for me and I can't," troy had to stop a second before crying.

"I can't be without you. Please, sweetie, my love... wakes up."

***************************************** TBC*************** **

**_Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, I am planning to post more, but since I am in the mist of moving and going to a new university and working night shift. Crazy schedule lol!!! So please bear with me readers/reviewers, I promise to keep the story going. No matter what!! lmao!! _**

**It's time for... SHOUT OUT TIME!!!!_ chaylorxtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, mermaidram85, kuropie, corbinsbabygrl1, look at the stars, nayla1988 and rockprincess12. _**

**_Thank you for all the great feedback and support. I love the great words of encouragement for the BEST Traylor community on FF. NET!!!! _**

**_Please review!!! Can't wait to know what you all think about this chapter, I am basing a lot of how long I want to keep the story going. So give me your thoughts or things you want to know about, keeps my creative writing going on the story. _**

**_Thanks again _**

**~ C**


	12. Lucky To Be In Love

**_~~~~Taylor's Hospital Room~~~_**

Mr. Bolton, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee? There's nothing you can do for her."

In the blackness, Taylor heard the woman's voice as if from a distance. She tried to open her eyes, failed, and licked her lips- so dry.

"I'm staying." Troy's voice was firm. "She's my wife."

"I know, but-"

"I said, I'm not leaving her side, woman, so you can stop harping at me."

"Fine, have it your way. _Sheesh_. Newlyweds." Footsteps retreated and Troy let out his breath.

"Come on, Tay, you can do it," he said as if she were running a marathon instead of just sleeping.

"come on girl, don't you know that I love you?"

Love? Troy loved her?

"Don't let me down now. Show me some of that fighting spirit. I need you. Precious needs you."

Precious? Oh, yes, the baby.

Taylor struggled, her eyes moving behind closed lids.

"She's waking up." Troy sounded surprised. "Taylor, oh, thank God."

With an effort she forced her eyes to ope, then winced at the light. "Where-?"

"You're in the hospital," Troy said as she focused on him and saw tears shining in his eyes. "And your fine."

"Fine?" Taylor was sure what he meant but was happy that he was at her side.

"Everything going to be all right, Tay," he said, taking her hands and holding them in his as he sat near the hospital bed. "Natalie signed the paper, Mickey agreed that you I are to be Percious' parents. Nothings going to stop us now."

Taylor smiled as a nurse entered the room. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up. How're your feelin', Honey?" She rounded the bed, blood pressure cuff ready.

Taylor managed to hold up a hand and move it side to side.

"So-so? Don't worry about that- you'll be dancing a jig in no time." The nurse, a round little woman of about forty, slipped the cuff up Taylor's arm. She took Taylor's blood pressure, pulse, and temperature, helping her drink as much water as possible, and promised that food would arrive shortly.

"See, the red carpet treatment," Troy said, smiling down at her. "You had me worried for a while there, you know."

"What happened?"

"You fainted," he said, stroking the side of her cheek.

"Is that all?" Taylor side turning her face more into Troy's warm hand.

"No." Sighing, he held her gaze with his. "You were sick... Taylor. You. The baby is gone, Love." Troy said with tears running down his face.

_"NO!"_ Taylor cried and tears filled her eyes. Another child lost. Troy's baby.

"The doctor says we can try again. You are now getting the treatment that will make the pregnancy safe. But it's all up to you." Troy cupped her face in his big hands. "We still have Precious, Taylor. And each other. That's more than most people have" He swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to her lips. She tremble.

"I love you, Mrs. Taylor Bolton," he vowed, "and you scared ten years of my life. Don't ever do that again."

His words were like gentle rain, easing some of the pain. "I won't," she promised, her tears slowly falling, "and I love you, Mr. Troy Bolton, more than you'll ever know."

Troy kissed her again and for the first time she really felt like his wife.

_**A few days later....**_

"Let's get you all clean and pretty for your grandparents. We got my mom, you call her Grandma or Mama, and my dad, call him Grandpa.." Taylor was giving Precious her bath in the master bathroom. She and Troy thought it was time for their parent to meet altogether and spend time as a family.

"Then Troy's parents are coming so you have to smile that beautiful smile and you will have fans for life, baby girl." Taylor said softly washing her soft curls.

"Goo- ma!" Precious said, splashing the bubbles all around them. Her little hands reaching out to Taylor.

"That's right, Baby girl. 'Grandma!" She said back smiling sweetly to her daughter.

It filled Taylor's heart to know this amazing little girl was her daughter, in every way. Since coming back to the hospital Taylor had been sad for awhile, but with Troy and Precious by her side, and making everyday something worth living for. She slowly grew to the new family, even though she still has a little sadness over the lost baby. She is no longer overcome with pain, it really brought her and Troy close.

They spend many nights holding each other and talking about their childhood. Troy is the only child, his mother and father had tried very hard to have children, even after Troy was born. Troy told Taylor how he remembered his mother and father crying about the baby his mother lost when he was eight years old. Taylor also told her childhood, her biological father took off when she was six years old, lucky her mother found a great man to take on a single mother with two kids under 10, and a toddler. Her stepfather adopted her and her other siblings and never once stop loving her and being Taylor's father.

"Mike has always been there for me, I love like my real father." Taylor told Troy one night after putting Percious down for the night. "My mom is my everything and my dad is important. I really want you to meet and get to know them." Taylor spoke softly. She and Troy were lying in bed holding each other.

_"Pa! PA!"_ Precious shrieked loudly. Taylor was interrupted out of her thoughts and began drying Precious. Then...

"Where is my Baby Girl!" Troy voice invaded the bathroom. Precious was jumping up and down in Taylor's arms, screaming and giggling for her daddy to pick her up.

"Ok, sweetie. Let me set you on the bed first." Taylor teased the baby then placed her on the bed.

"There she is. I got you now, baby girl." Troy sat on the bed next to Taylor and picked the towel wrapped baby up in his arms. Kissing and teasing the little girl until she was nothing but a little ball of energy of giggles.

"Now, see what you have done. Our little girl is all pump up, just when I got her calm." Taylor pretending to be mad at her husband.

Troy leaned over and kissed Taylor's pouted lips. Then set Precious back on the bed and started dressing her.

"Well I can't help she gets all excited when her daddy comes home." Troy said smug with his grin.

"Well now you get to dress her and feed her, now that he is all excited.. Good luck baby." Taylor teased and moved to get the baby lotion and her clothes.

**_~~In the Kitchen~~~_**

After getting everyone ready the all headed to the living room. Taylor started making tea and snacks for the guest. She was so happy her parents were coming, they were last together when she was moving in and painting the house. So much has changed, and she is finally going to meet Troy's family.

"Are you ready to meet the parents, love?" Troy said as he carried Precious to her high chair.

"I am, well I feel a little nervous at meeting your parents and not having to meant them before we got married. I know your mom.. But..." Taylor pause to sigh lightly.

"I just hope they like and my parents." Taylor set the food and pitcher on the table.

Troy moved to face her and gentle put her in his arms, he kissed her head and rubbed his big hands against her back.

"I know they will love you, I do. And they will take one look at my angel and our little girl, then fall madly in love with you both. That goes for your parents too, Tay Bear." Troy moved a hand under her chin to kiss her lips sweetly.

"Ok, Mr. Bolton. I will hold you to that." Taylor deepen their kiss then they heard the doorbell ring.

The puppies barked at the sound, and the both of them moved greet the family.

Taylor picked up Precious and followed Troy.

"Tay-Tay, oh my.. Look at that beautiful baby!" Taylor's mother cooed at the sight of the baby.

"Hi mommmy! Hi Dad!" Taylor moved in to hug them both.

Taylor was a younger version of her mother. She was 5'8, with dark brown hair, dark eyes and same smile. Her father was 5'10, blond hair and green eyes. And a smile on his face too.

"Well hello to you. You must be Troy Bolton." Taylor's mother, Dee, moved to face Troy.

"Hello, Mrs. McKessie. Hello to you too, Mr. Mckessie." Troy hugged her mother and shook hands with her father.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you." Taylor's father, Mike, moved to the living room. He handed the a colorful bag to them.

"This is for the baby, we thought she might like the baby toys." Taylor laughed and took out the toys for Precious to play with in her play pen.

"How have you been, Taylor?" Dee moved to sit on the couch with her husband.

"Great, mama." Taylor came back with snacks and tea, then sat down next to Troy.

"Troy has been taking great care of me and Precious." Taylor said, she kissed Troy with a smile and grabbed his hand, lacing them with hers.

"That's great, Tay-Tay." Mike said, "We are happy that you are happy. But we would like to know more on the baby and why you got married without letting us pay? It is a father's right to pay and walk his baby girl down the aisle." Mike said, leveling with the couple before him.

"I know, Dad." Taylor said sadly. She told them of how Precious was brought to her door, and how Troy came over to talk, no going into the fight they had but of how Natalie got into a situation and Mickey Hill. Then all the way to adoption and the hearing.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But through it all me and Taylor had fallen in love. I love her and Percious more than anything." Troy said, looking at her parents.

_"Ga- MA!!"_ Precious shrieked out to everyone, wanting some attention.

"Okay, little mama, I got you." Taylor moved to pick her up. Dee moved to her daughter and looked over the baby.

"Can I hold her Tay-Tay?" Her mother said, with her arms open.

"Of course, Mama. I would want nothing more." Taylor moved to hand her over.

They all talked more about Precious, and looked over the wedding pictures. Taylor's father, Mike, insisted they have another ceremony with them in it.

"Well, I can't argue with my father-in-law." Troy said patting Mike on the back, handing a glass of tea to him.

"Good man." Mike laughed and took a sip of his tea.

Then the doorbell rung again. Troy looked at Taylor for a second, he could see her get nervous at the sound.

"I got it, baby." Troy said, moving to open the door for his parents.

"Troy! Oh my baby! I am glad to see you, Troy." Troy's mother, Julie, said hugging her son tightly.

"Let me up for air, sweetie. It's good to see you too, son." Troy's father, Jack said moving in to manly hug his son.

"Hi, mom and dad." Troy said kissing his mother's cheek and moving to look at them. "Come on in and meet Taylor and the family." Troy directed them to the living room and introducted Taylor, Precious, and her parents to his parents.

"Nice to meet you." Both his parents said to Taylor and her parents, with smiles on their face.

"It nice to finally meet the two woman that capture my son's heart." Julie said, she moved to hug Taylor and smile at her and the baby.

"This is must be the infamous Precious, she is beautiful.." Julie moved to hold her and showed her off to Jack with pride.

"You done a fine job son, finding not one but two beautiful woman." Jack teased Troy and walk over to see daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

"Thanks dad, and I know." Troy said looking very proud of himself.

"So why was I not invited to the wedding, Troy Anthony Bolton. I better have some pictures too." Julie said with her hands on her hips as she looked at her son.

Troy looked for help at Taylor and she laughed and went to help out with what had been going on, then why all the plans with letting the family know.

"Well I for one, am very happy you got you life back and a lovely family to go with that life." Julie said sitting down in the living room.

"I will be forever be grateful to you Taylor, for getting my son back." Julie said, taking Taylor's hand..

Taylor moved to hug Julie with tears in her eyes. She had not excepted to be accepted so warmly and fast by any one.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. I- I am the grateful one, with Troy he gave me the life I always wanted. I love him and I am happy to have you for a mother-in-law." Taylor said with tease filling the eyes more, she moved in for a hug.

"The same here for you Troy, we are glad to have you and Precious in the family." Dee said as she went over to him.

Troy hugged her back and then his mother and Taylor.

"Well, I don't know about you all but all this thanking and hugs are making me hungry." Mike said as he went over to his daughter and wife.

Everyone laughed and decided to go out to a nice little restaurant. They all had a good time and made plans to again. Taylor promised both her parents and Troy's parents that they will have another ceremony with cake, invitations, pictures and her father walking her down the aisle.

**_~~~Taylor and Troy's Bedroom~~~_**

"So you had fun today?" Troy said, as they got Percious down for her bedtime, and now him and Taylor are getting ready for bed themselves.

"Yeah, I did. I love your mother. She is so serious about us having another wedding ceremony for her to plan and make a big deal over. But then again, you are her baby boy." Taylor teased as she moved over to put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Oh, am I now. Well at least she is not as bad as your father, ranting on about how a father has rights to walk his baby girl down the aisle.

"Well, I am the baby girl. Just like how you are with Percious.." Taylor said back.

"Uhm, hmm." Troy sounded in Taylor neck, not really paying much attention.

That was the last of the conversation between the two. Troy and Taylor laid naked on their bed, kissing passionately.

Troy moved on top of Taylor kissing her, licking her, and gently rubbing her body all over. It wasn't long before Taylor's pussy got dripping wet and breathlessly moaning Troy's name. Troy moved down and lightly sucked on her clit and tonguing her entrance.

"Troy... Mmm.." Taylor was cumming within seconds. Troy moved back a little, he grabbed his dick tightly to stop from cumming all over Taylor.

"You're so damn beautiful, Tay." He got in between her legs and thrust inside her with no mercy.

"I love you, Taylor." Troy looked her in the eyes, want to hold this moment forever in memory.

"I love you, too." Taylor whispered, her soft hand moving over his face lightly, then pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

Troy couldn't hold back anymore. He moved deep inside of her. She was so soft and warm, Troy never felt so at home with her. Since her being back home, he realized just how much he looked moments like this. Having her underneath him, moaning and moving her full hips, lifting and tighten her pussy, her breast bouncing and rubbing against his.

"Harder, Troy. Faster.." Taylor moved her arms and legs around Troy, she was on the verge of another orgasm.

Troy moved deeper and faster, he was so wrapped up in Taylor, he was losing his mind making love to this woman. After mover thrust and passionate kisses. Troy firmly rubbed Taylor's clit, and that was when he feel the incredible fluttering pussy, squeezing his dick.

_"TROY! Yes!"_ Taylor screamed out, this orgasm was harder and longer than the first one. She couldn't believe how high Troy could take her, no matter how many times or ways they make love or just fucking. It's always unbelievable.

"Yeah, Tay. Come for me, squeeze my dick, baby." Troy groaned out, he thrust once more, twice, then his shot harder than ever inside of Taylor. He tighten his arms around Taylor, feeling her nails dig in his back was the best kind of pain, it let him know how lost she was to him.

They both held on to each other until they calmed. Then Troy moved over to his side and took Taylor with him, her wild dark hair fall all around them.

"Damn, Troy." Was all Taylor could say.

"I know, baby. I felt it too." He said, moving his hand to lift her hair from her face, and his other hand to rub up and down her back.

"Troy.. I want to try again... I want us to have another little girl." Taylor said softly, she hadn't talk a lot about having children with Troy. But she knew he wanted too again.

"Taylor, you know I will always love you and be here without children of our own biological." Troy said moving Taylor face to his.

"I want all the children you can give me, Tay." Troy kissed her and smile at his love.

"Well good, cause I want to get started everyday, morning, and afternoon.. You up to the task, Mr. Bolton?" Taylor whispered against his sexy lips. Laughing slightly while moving on top of him.

"Oh, well. Since you put it that way, I guess I am the best man for the job." Troy huskily spoke to Taylor while holding her hips as she got on top.

"_Yes,_ you are, Mr. Bolton" Taylor whispered as she slid Troy big dick inside of her. They both groan at the feeling.

"And I'm lucky to be in love you Taylor, in every way." Troy blazing blue eyes burned in Taylor's dark brown. He brought her face to his, kissing her with all the love he had.

**_****TBC**************************_**

I really hope you all like the new chapter and review... I think the story is coming to an end, I don't want to drag the story out with a lot of fluffy or not needed drama... So if you have anything you want to know or ideas for my story let me know.. P:)

**It's SHOUT TIME!!!** _look at the stars_, _chaylorXtraylorlover101_, _mzwendy85_, _Sciencefreak2007_, _lilmissmonique_, r_ockprincess12_, _MermaidRam85_, and _AyaneC_ (welcome back!! LOL!!) Thank you ALL, and I hope you like the new post.. sorry for the LONG wait!! LOL!! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review!!! :)

PS.. I got an idea for a new Traylor story.. preview coming soon :D


	13. Something Great Comes Our Way

Taylor was working on her first children's book, she calls it 'A Precious Gift on Christmas'. She was really enjoying writing a beautiful tale, of a lonely queen named Adrienne, who had been wishing for a little girl to love and a man to love her and bring new life to her kingdom. But like every Christmas the queen becomes more and more sadden not to have a true family of her own.

Taylor was in the mist of finishing the last painting and adding the words to her Microsoft Publishers, when she looked over at her very purple, glitter faced daughter.

"Oh, Baby Girl!" Taylor said laughing heavily. "I have to get my camera, your daddy is going to love it." Taylor got up to her office desk and grabbed her digital camera, when she got back her little girl decided the camera was a very good thing and started posing in her own baby way.

"OH, look at you, you are definitely Troy's little girl." Taylor said with a proud smile.

Precious was so cute, she was laughing, playing and crawling about all over, she even let Taylor pose her a little.

"You are one little precious girl, I sooo have to get you an agent." Taylor giggled and so did Precious.

Time few bye and the two girls were having fun, and that was the moment Troy walked in from working.

"Well what are my two angels up too.." Troy said leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, just having some girl time, huh, Beautiful?" Taylor said picking up her purple messy daughter.

"BA!" Percious yelled holding tightly to Taylor.

Troy laughed as he reach them both, kissing them both on the head. "I think you, baby girl, are in need of a bath." Troy laughed more and headed to the master bedroom getting the baby bath already.

"So how was work?" Taylor asked, while setting Precious in the bubble bath.

"Great! I sighed a million deal contract with NBA, getting some funding for our states team. We are even talking about building a new stadium." Troy spoke with excitement, his eyes lit up and a proud smile showing all over his face.

"Well, that's great baby. We are so proud of you, aren't we Precious?" Taylor teased while scrubbing her curls.

"YEA! BA! BA!" Percious splashed and screamed to her daddy, she answered as if she knew what they were talking about.

"Aww, thank you babies." Troy teased out and helped Taylor get Precious out of the bath.

The three were laughing and talking about their day. Troy got excited about Taylor making her own children book. He was try to get her to make the king a sexy and wise king, and to make Adrienne chase him and fall madly in love with the wise, handsome king.

"Uh, maybe in your mind that is how it works but not in MY stories." Taylor faked a firm face at Troy as she dress Percious in a cute spring dress.

"In my mind, huh.. Well maybe I need to work more on changing you mind tonight?" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Well maybe you need to.. I might entertain that thought, what do you have in mind, Mr. Bolton?" Troy whispered seductively, kissing her bare neck and behind her ear.

"Oh, I have a lot of things.. I can't wait to get started." Troy moved to show her just what he had in mind, when Precious said something that shocked the both of them.

"MA! MAMA!" Percious called out to Taylor. Her smile so bright.

"Oh my god, Troy? Did she.. Did she just say her first words at three months..?" Taylor said completely shocked, staring at Precious.

"I think she did, I mean- I heard her, she called you Ma.. It's amazing!!" Troy yelled, he scooped up Precious, laughing and yelling how proud he has a little genius for a daughter.

"Taylor, our baby girl is something else! I can't believe it!!" Troy said, twirling Percious in the air, then kissing Taylor on the lips.

"I am so putting her in a gifted program.." Taylor said, with a big smile on her face.

"She called me Mama! Troy, she called me her ma!" Taylor said with little happy tears falling.

"Just you wait, you will hear that everyday. Even when we want some alone time, Tay." Troy laughed while his free hand he wiped her tears away.

"Well I believe our star daughter desevers some fun at the park.. Whatcha say, Baby girl?" Troy asked after a while of a peaceful family moment.

"GA! GOO-GA!!" Precious babbled loudly to her handsome father.

"I think that means, 'let's get going'." Taylor told while moving around their bedroom grabbing the baby items for the trip.

The family of three sat in their living room, with a warm fire glow through the room. Troy slightly lying down as he watched his wife feed a bottle to their baby girl. Precious was something else, she was the light of their lives and brought out a new fresh side to everyone, in every way.

He looked on with a warm feeling, wrapping his heart as he listened and watched on. 'Taylor is so beautiful...' Troy thought as love sang a soft song, and rocked slowly in her old rocking chair. She was dressed in her dark purple nightgown, the very same from their first night together.

Her hair shimmied with deep waves, only to fall beautifully around her shoulders and back. Her skin was radiant, just like the night of their first night as husband and wife. She had come to mean more to him than just lust and care, but devotion, passion, love and friendship like no other.

Taylor could feel Troy intense stare, 'That man has a way to melt me, without even knowing..' Her inner voice breathing back through her thoughts. She too had gained and learned more from Troy than she'd ever thought. Her past marriage was based on some much expectations, empty promises, fading love, and loneliness...

But with her true love, she felt something that could only be describe as the intense love. Taylor always kept guard with her heart, she never gave way completely. But here now, holding her first daughter, sharing her dream home with a man she had come to love more than life itself. She knew Troy was meant to be... And that says a lot, for a woman how had given up on believing.

"I know Troy... I love you too, baby." Taylor said softly, as she lifted her eyes to his.

"How you read my mind... I love you more." Troy said as he moved to his feet and kneels down to his two loves.

"Who would have thought we would come this far, so naturally and blessed?" Taylor whispered, Precious was sleeping so peaceful in her arms.

"I wouldn't. I spend so many nights just alone, unfeeling.. No hope for anything worth keeping." Troy said with more emotion than ever.

Taylor leaned more on him as he spoke. He was a man of many walls, but when he spoke of his feeling and thoughts of her and their daughter.. Damn, he just blows you away sometimes.

*******Few Days Later...*******

They all fell into a somewhat normal routine, Troy worked a mostly throughout the weekdays, making deals, finding small or big companies in need of some management, while Taylor fell more into her favorite role as mother and wife, she still worked on illustrations, and her child's book was a major hit. She enjoyed best her little girl, Precious.

Taylor couldn't be happier than right now. She and Precious were inseparable. Precious loved the attention no matter where it came from. Taylor loved taking time to be with Precious and Troy, having hot meals, warm and clean home and all the love she can give to her favorite people. But lately Taylor was feeling like something was slightly off.

Recently she had started feeling tired, more naps and a big appetite, and huge sex drive. Troy noticed too, not that he was complaining. He would tease her when he would get home about her not getting enough, and that was the day Taylor decided that some of her fun lover's game were due. Thinking about last night, Taylor began to form a sexy smile, thinking back on that night with her husband...

**_Flashsback~~_**

_**Troy walked into his home, he dropped his shoes and keys on the table near the front door. He was so glad to be home, all he wanted was to relax after dealing with snobs and idoits all day.**_

_**"Tay? Baby? I'm home.." Troy called out looking for his wife. He moved slowly towards the kitchen, he could smell something wonderful cooking.**_

_**Once he reach the kitchen he noted Taylor wasn't their, nor Precious. He spied a read card on the counter, and a smile formed when he saw Taylor's loopy handwriting.**_

_**'Hey Lover,**_

_**Precious is at your parents for the night. And dinner is done, your plate is in the microwave. But if you want dessert, go to our bedroom.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tay**_

_**PS. Bring the chocolate and ice cream. XOXOX**_

_**Troy immediately rushed to the refrigerator, grabbing the items they had kept for fun nights like this. He rushed upstairs, praying not to fall and break something by taking his clothes and socks off.**_

_**Hitting the bedroom with amazing speed, Troy was speechless when he heard and saw the setting before him.**_

_**Taylor hit the play bottom on their surround sound stereo in their bedroom, their 'in the mode' theme song started with the strumming of guitar, the beat of Bootsy Collins- Munchies for your love vibrated through the room.**_

_**Taylor seductively walked towards him in her 'La Elegance Teddy' the light purple mesh thong back, teddy with under wire and thin straps that pushed her full and luscious breasts almost spilled out to Troy invitingly. To complete the sexy Teddy was sheer laced garters that tighten around her legs.**_

_**Taylor stopped in font of Troy, posing so he could get a better look at his sexy wife. "Hi Baby. Why don't you set everything down on the night stand and get in position, Mr. Bolton." Taylor said with a naughty smile on her face as she grabbed his hand softly towards their bed.**_

_**Troy finally let out his breathe he didn't notice he was holding and shook lightly with excitement. He did as she said and got in the middle of the bed on his back. His dick was throbbing when he moved his hands upwards to the head fame.**_

_**Taylor moaned at the look in Troy's steel blue gaze, she straddled him as she pulled a silk rudy colored scarf, and tied his hands to the headboard. Her breast jiggled teasingly at Troy as she tied him up, and Troy couldn't help but lift his head a little and tongue kiss the tops of her breast.**_

_**Taylor moaned deeply and straighted, she giggled while she spoke, "Oh no, Mr. Bolton. You know the rules", Taylor waved her finger at him like a teacher punishing her student.**_

_**"You know what you do to me, Tay." Troy finally spoke, then licking his lips.**_

_**"Well you need wait a little more, you know what happens when you try and rush me." Taylor whispered against his lips, greeting him with a her, the kiss turned passionate as their tongues twisted and Taylor pulled away with his bottom lip between her teeth, the pain and pleasure caused Troy to thrust against her bared bottom. Troy groaned frustrated at not being able to grab her ass.**_

_**Taylor let go and thrust back, she knew it drove her husband mad not being able to use his big hands. But she had a seduction to continue.**_

_**The sexy music filled the bedroom, and Taylor grabbed the bowl with melted chocolate, she dipped a finger in and put it inside her mouth, taking the finger whole and slowly pulling it back, her eyes never left Troy.**_

_**"Tay.." Troy whispered at his wife.**_

_**Taylor answer by putting her two fingers that was back into the bowl and traced some on his neck, then his chest on to both nipples, then his belly button.**_

_**Troy moan the whole time while she painted his body with her favorite treat. Taylor put her fingers on Troy lips, his tongue swirled around her fingers, moaning as she saw her lips parted sexily.**_

_**Taylor moved down and licked the chocolate off his body, she got to his chest and lightly teased his nipples, she looked up and to see Troy watching. Taylor moved her hair so he could see her more and her tongue came out to circle his nipple.**_

_**Troy almost came when he saw her tongue and his nipple tingled at the crazed sensation Taylor made him feel.**_

_**Taylor moaned as she moved on to his other nipple with the same treatment, and she sucked the chocolate off on his stomach.**_

_**Troy dick pulsed against the silky fabric covering her breast. Taylor couldn't wait to move on, so she grabbed more chocolate from the bowl get some on four fingers.**_

_**Taylor moved to sit on the bed so she could coat his large dick, she stroked back and fourth, getting harder and sticker as she moved.**_

_**Troy pleaded with Taylor to let him up, then to at least stop the teasing.**_

_**"But don't you want me to get the chocolate off, Mr. Bolton?" Taylor said with a fake innocent voice, licking the chocolate off her fingers.**_

_**"OK baby, but hurry. I can't wait anymore." Troy groaned out desperately.**_

_**Taylor got on her knees in between his spread legs, and softly took hold of his big dick with one hand and leaned her head down to his tip. She licked all around the tip then put her mouth to his head and sucked tightly. Troy nearly bucked Taylor off the bed, and groan almost to a yell.**_

_**Taylor back down off a little, letting him get somewhat of control. Taylor knew she had to hold the tip tightly while Troy took deep breaths. When he started to take softer breathes she went back to work, licking from the base and up, going from sucking and licking.**_

_**Troy was going crazy, it was times like he was happy and mad he taught his wife how to work him up and take him down.**_

_**Taylor moaned as she moved off of him. "Mmmhh.. I love to see like this, Troy. Now, I have to get you cleaned up."**_

_**Troy couldn't do or say anything as he watched her grab a ice cube. Taylor put the ice cube to her lips wetting them. Then she did something he did expect, Taylor moved her teddy off her breast, baring her to him and put the ice to her left nipple, she grasped loudly and moved to straddle him so her nipple landed on his lips.**_

_**Troy sucked her nipple immediately, his hot tongue hitting her iced nipple caused Taylor to yell out. Taylor's body shook with pleasure.**_

_**Taylor moved to get another ice cube, and backed on to her knees and moved the teddy off to the side and bare her pussy to him, Troy's bound hand shot off the frame, shaking the bed and growling to Taylor.**_

_**Taylor took the ice and rubbed the cold cube up and down, coating the cube with her juices. Taylor yelped at the freezing feeling and then she took it away, bring the ice to his lips.**_

_**Troy opened his mouth and his tongue wrapped around the ice and licking off the dripping juices, and groaned at the taste of her.**_

_**Taylor couldn't take it and moved to passionate kiss him, their tongues dueling at one another. Troy moved his head and to speak.**_

_**"Taylor, please... I need to be inside you." Troy tried to plea with her, but he knew she wanted to play some more.**_

_**Taylor paused, thinking maybe she was being to hard on him. But changed her mind, she wanted to do one more thing first.**_

_**She took a new ice cube from the bucket and this time she went toward him with it, she went down to his angry, red dick and got his clear pre-cum on the ice. Troy yelled at the sharp coldness. Taylor moved away and waited for Troy to look back at her, and then sucked on the ice, moaning when she got the salty, but slightly sweet taste on her tongue.**_

_**Taylor moved to his dick attacking him with her warm mouth, Troy bucked at the contrast feeling with her ice cold tongue and hot mouth moving all over him.**_

_**Taylor was soaking wet by now, she wanted him inside her, so she to pity and moved to slide him inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling, Taylor was bouncing up and down. She couldn't get him far enough inside of her. So she reached up to removed the scarf from his wrist.**_

_**Troy grabbed her tightly, rolling her underneath him. Taylor screamed when he thrust roughly. Her nails dugged deep into his back as Troy moved as if he were possessed inside of her. He pulled her Teddy completely off her breast and with his other hand he uncoiled the bottoms so she was bared.**_

_**They were wild with one another, the hungry and passion between them took them both to a higher place. It was good thing they lived in the countryside, because by now neighbors would be calling the cops to report banging on the walls and screaming going on by now.**_

_**Troy was soaking in sweat, he was so wired by the wicked torture Taylor put him through. Taylor was cumming when Troy grabbed her thighs and spread her even more so Troy could move inside her in different angles.**_

_**Troy roared when he felt her wet pussy tighten around his dick, he stopped to move Taylor on her stomach, and went drove hard inside of her. Taylor screamed into the pillow at the sharp pleasure ripping through her pussy.**_

**_"Troy! Oh! Fuc- UH!!"_** _**Taylor yelled randomly. Troy pushed the pillows away from her face so he could hear her.**_

_**"Yeah! Tay! That's it, scream for me... You know you like me, wild- UH!!" Troy growled at her, he caught a hand full of her hair and pulled her on her knees so she was against his chest. Troy hot hands pulled her nipples between his fingers.**_

_**Finally after Taylor pleaded and was cumming a third time, did Troy cum inside of her. The feeling was so intense and amazing they both just fell to their sides not moving, and falling into sleep. Well, until Troy awoke again for round two.....**_

_*****End Flashback******_

Taylor was still smiling at the thought and went to the restroom to change her panties, just thinking about her incredible husband had Taylor wet with excitement.

As she went to her night stand to get her some, when she notice her calendar. Today was the day her period should have ended, since she was on the treatment, and taking prenatal vitamins to get healthier and more nutrients in her body. Taylor thought that all her craving were due to the medicine she was taking.

Now, Taylor sat on the bed and looked through the calendar and notice she hadn't had a period in about three months..

"Could I be pregnant, again?" Taylor spoke out loud. Then like a lighting she yelled for Troy to come quick.

Troy heard her yell and he moved quickly with Precious in his arms to see what was stressing her.

"What is it baby? Are you okay?" Troy spoke frantically, he set the baby in against the pillows, then held Taylor to see any injuries.

"No. I'm okay. I just think,.. I think I'm pregnant again." Taylor said softly.

"Wow. I mean, I am so happy but I want to got to the doctor this time okay. Let's go see if everything is all good and be 100 percent, Tay." Troy said while holding her face between his hands and kissing her lips softly.

"Okay, Troy. Let's go, I can't wait any longer to know." Taylor said smiling and kissing back.

******At the Doctor's Office******

Taylor was sitting on the bed, waiting anxiously for the results. Troy was holding Precious and took Taylor free hand to calm her a little. They were both excited but scared at the thought of having more children together.

"No matter what Taylor, I love you and our family as it is. I wouldn't want to change our family for anything.. I love you with all my heart, Tay." Troy said with passion.

Taylor had tears in her eyes as she heard him, and she kissed him back with the same softness.

"I love you too, Troy. I want us with or without more children. I feel like home you with more than anything in this world.. well, expect with Precious too, of course." Taylor said teasing and kissed Precious on the head.

Before they could kiss again, they heard the doctor come into the room and clear his throat loudly. Troy and Taylor laughed embarrassed a little and waited for him to give the results.

"Well, it looks like everything is great. We ran all the test, even some to see if the treatment is doing it's job, and I have to say, Taylor. You are a clean bill of health. Your blood work is stable, your body is doing great. I would suggest to stop taking the treatment and keep on the prenatal vitamins, it seems the prescription is doing wonders."

Troy smiled and hugged Taylor tightly, this was so good to hear. Now that she was fine, he could breathe easier at her state of health again.

"But one more thing, I am going to need to add more prenatal vitamins and protein to you." When he said that this caused Taylor to worry a little.

Is everything still okay, is it because I may get sick again or other complications?" Taylor said unhappily.

"Oh, no. It's just with the baby now going into the second trimester, I would say you need more protein and vitamins to your diet to help with the pregnancy." The doctor said with a proud smile at the couple.

Troy and Taylor just stared at him for a moment. Then like a sounded bell, they both smiled and laugh happily at the news. Precious was giggling in between her two parents as the held on to one another.

"_Congrats, Mommy and Daddy_."

*****************************TBC***********************************

I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. It's been crazy, I am leaving to Texas for school at University of Texas at San Antonio this summer semester so _**(WISH ME LUCK!! LOL!!)**_. The story is at an end.... I know!!! It sucks but I wanted to put something out for you all to have. If you want a epilogue let me know, I want A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS!!! LOL!!! But for real, let me know what you think

_**AN:// SHOUT OUT TO:**_ **MermaidRam85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, kuropie, lilmissmonique, nayla1988, AyaneC, look at the stars, mzwendy85, serena's girl 4-ever, and Sciencefreak2007!!!!!! Thank U!!! :) LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Make my wish come true-oh! Baby, all I want for Christmas is you-ohhhhh Ba-Bay!**_ Those lyric were sang by Taylor from the kitchen. She was swinging her hips from side to side. It was Christmas day, and Taylor was fitting some the last touches on the homemade chocolate chip cookies, and seating the table for her family.

Who would have thought that just last year she was a lonely, bitter, divorced, motherless woman. And now she was loved, blessed, happy, and a mother. Her heart melt every time she saw Troy with their daughter, rocking her to sleep every night and singing songs like an angel.

Speaking of angels, Taylor looked up at her little girl, Precious. She was wearing a cute Christmas dress with red, white and green bows on the skirt. Her big, three teeth smile and bouncy brown curls, framing her face as she laughed at her Taylor's singing.

"Hey, Baby girl!" Taylor said, while lefting Percious up in her arms. "Where did your crazy father go?"

Just then a bang of the door being open and later closed, followed by Troy carrying a fresh new tree with the puppies barking at his feet, welcoming him home.

"Where is my baby girl?!" Troy yelled out to Precious. And she was all laughs and giggles as she ran like a drunken sailor to her father.

Precious just started get walking down before she decided running was much better.

"What have you been up to, Daddy? I hope it not destroying our home?" Taylor teased as she moved toward the family in the living room.

"Very funny... No, I just got finished working on my surprise for my beautiful family." Troy said proudly, sticking his chest out.

"Watch.." He hit the switch, and a blaze of Christmas lights lit up the driveway, trees and around the front porch.

"OHH-OWWW!!" Precious loudly cooed, running up to the window.

"Yeah, Daddy did a good job, huh- baby girl?" Troy said leaning down to kiss his daughter's curly head.

"YEAH!" Precious answered back, causing both parents to laugh.

"Where is Tyler?" Troy said after he kissed Taylor passionately.

"Oh, no! Troy! You are not waking-" Was all Taylor got out before he lifted Precious up high over his head, so she can sit around his neck. Then moved to go up stairs.

Sighing, Taylor went up to follow her family. She walked into the room next to theirs, with baby blue and yellow all round. She leaned a little on the doorway to watch her husband and daughter stare in awe at the little boy in the crib.

Taylor moved to the crib when she heard some noises coming from the little bed. And as if, the baby boy knew he was the center of attention. He open his eyes and gave a big gum grin at his family.

"See, Tay. I knew he was awake." Troy said as he moved Precious to his arms to hold her. Taylor laughed at her husband and picked up their son, Tyler Chadwick Bolton. He was almost three weeks old, born December 2nd at 2:18 am. It was happy but scary times for Troy and Taylor, they were scared of possibly losing their baby again. But with faith and love, the only problem Taylor experienced while pregnant was not having enough chocolate and shrimp in the house.

"Well, with all the noise you was making, I would be surprise if TC, was up and waiting for us, huh, Baby?" Taylor finished in a baby cute voice. She gently picked up their son, and Tyler just nugged his dark curly head toward Taylor chest, getting comfortable.

"But I was still right, Tay" Troy laughed and leaned over to kiss his wife and son, but his daughter beat him to it. Precious giggled as she was caught between her brother and mother.

**********

The Bolton family were sitting around the table, laughing and eating in their warm, loving home. Taylor just took a moment to look around and see the important wonderful faces that took hold of her heart. She didn't feel the tear until her husband gently wiped the tear away.

"what's the matter, Baby?" Troy said a little worried.

"Oh, Troy.. It's just me being silly. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, with you and the children... Before you came into my life, I never thought any of this would be possible." Taylor said with a loving smile, she leaned her face toward Troy's big hands.

"I know what you mean, when I came back. I just looking for answer and my daughter. I had no idea that I would get a wife I love with everything and a complete family." Troy spoke softly as he leaned over to her lips, kissing her softly.

They both moved apart to look in each other eyes and take in all they just said.

The kids had other ideas. Precious was going a little too long without attention and was jumping up and down in her high chair yelling, "KISS" and "COOKIE" loud, exciting her little brother, which seemed to egg Precious on. s 'Oh-Boy' Taylor thought as she got up to get the plate of cookies and set them on the table so Precious can have on.

"Look at you, Tay... You spoil our girl." Troy said watching his wife, feed their daughter a some pieces of cookies.

"No, I spoil her rotten. It's that right.." Taylor spoke to both Troy and Precious.

Troy shook his head, and got some wine glasses and champagne. When he sat back down he moved Precious more securely in her high chair and made up the drinks.

"Here is to you, Taylor Mckessie-Bolton, the best and sexiest woman I love." Troy said raising his glass.

"And here is to you, Mr. Bolton, to the most unlikely but best husband in the world." Taylor said with a grin holding their son in one arm and raisin her glass in the other hand.

"To the Bolton's!" Troy said drinking.

To the Bolton's, and many more!" Taylor said drinking.

"YEAH!" "GO!!" The kids both yelled out.

Troy and Taylor laughed together and set their drinks down to hold their children.

_'What a special Christmas...'_ Taylor spoke to herself...

****************THE END!!!****************************

**Thank you all for the love and support!! I am sooo happy that so many read and reviewed my first story. I am currently writing a brand new Traylor story. I plan to post the first chapter today. But I had to give this story one more chapter. Tell me what you think I would love some feedback!!**

**THANK U ALL agian!! I hope to get some reviews!!! :)**


End file.
